Sasuke babysitting job
by DorkyDohnut
Summary: Sakura is a hot rich girl who parties with her friends and then suddenly get watched by Sasuke...then horrible things start to happen in thier lives! SXS! rated M for Mature! Dont read this...rlly its so stupid. : i got ur backs! LOL
1. YAYbabysittin job

YO! I'm xxiluvemoboyzxx or Donna. Idc wha the fuk u call me as long as it aint preppy. This is my first fic so if you don't like it lemme know and ill change it.

Parings: (Major)SasuXSaku, NaruXHina. And the regular other pairs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T.T I wish I did though

* * *

16 year old Haruno Sakura was getting up out of bed at 6 in the morning to get ready for school. 

"I don't wanna get up!!!" Sakura whines to her mother as she pulls her out of bed.

(A/N I don't know Sakuras mothers name so ima put mom for her XD)

"C'mon Sakura dear…it's your first day of school do you want to miss it like you did every other year?" her mom asked. Sakura was a girl that didn't like school and always got in trouble there but she passes with A's. She loves the computer and her music, her favorite singer is Avril Lavigne (A/N….wonder where she got that from).

"I don't care…I wanna sleep" Sakura whiner to her mom. "I don't care if I miss the first day again! I just wanna sleep in peace!" Sakura whines…yet again to her mom.

"FINE!" Sakura mom throws her hand in the air in defeat, "But if you get in trouble again like last year its not my fault!" her mom said as she left Sakura's room.

"YES…ima goin back to bed now!" Sakura says as she climbs back in bed.

-30 mins later-

"Sakura wake up" Sakuras mom tells Sakura.

Sakura looks at the clock. "Mom it's only 6:45…what is it?"

Hinata and Ino are here to see you. So get up and then when they head off to school you can go back to bed…ok dear?" Sakuras mom says nicely to her one and only daughter.

"Fine im up, im up. Where are they?" Sakura asked.

"In the kitchen…thank you" Sakuras mom says.

"Yea, whatever" Sakura then heads down stairs.

"And my lil cherry blossom there's another guest here to…if I told you, you'd never go down" Sakuras mom says to herself and sighs.

-Kitchen-

"Hey Sakura" Ino says"

"Hi Sakura!" Hinata says. (A/N Hinata isn't shy in my story…sorry to you people that like it when she is)

"Hn" someone says. (A/N wonder who dun dun duuuumn.)

Looks up when she hears the 'hn' then points at the person that says it and yells "WTF are you doing here!?!?"

"Your mom didn't tell you I was here?" Sasuke acted like he was confused.

"No...I guess it just slipped her mind when she woke me up" Sakura yells at him the finally looks at Ino and Hinata and says 'hi' to both of them.

"Well get ready or we all will be late to school _pinky_" Sasuke tells Sakura.

Sakura getting ready to jump at Sasuke and then kill him is stopped when her mother comes down _'thanks mom, way to ruin my moment of killing him' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Sasuke dear, Sakura, as you know, never goes to school on the first day. I thought I almost had her go for this year but it doesn't seem like its ganna happen anytime soon." Sakuras mom explains for the 3rd year in a row.

"Alright then. Well can I stay here with her to make sure nothing bad happens, I do own the school and they cant do anything to me for that?" Sasuke asks nicely. _' please say no please say no please say no' _Sakura repeats in her head.

"uhh" Sakuras mom thinks. "Well, you are right, I guess so. Anyways I have to go do some things before me and your father leave for a week to go to America for business again." Sakuras mom gets a great idea and then smirks and no one notices the smirk. "Hey Sasuke, do you think you could stay with Sakura while me and her father are gone?" Sakuras mom asks sweetly and innocent.

"NOOOO!' Sakura yells "no way am I staying in the same house" points at Sasuke "with him!!" Sakura yells.

"Sure" Sasuke smirks evilly "id love to watch Sakura for you while your gone and ill make sure she goes to school everyday to." Sasuke says.

"Thank you Sasuke, ill pay you later' Sasuke shakes his head "are you sure you don't wanna be paid" Sasuke nods his head "alright if your sure…well I got to go…Sakura there food in fridge two hundred dollars in you room in case you want to order and NO wild hose parties this time." Sakuras mom says stern.

"Awe man just one house party?" Sakura pleads, her mom shakes head "fine the love ya bye" Sakura says to her mom as she walks out the door and with a 'goodbye' to everyone she leaves.

* * *

Ok well if you like it REVIEW PLZZZZ…if you don't like review and lemme know cuz then ill stop it. Ok well if ya doo like it ill have different chappie every week. 


	2. first day is already hell

YAY…new chappie…I was bored after I post the first chappie so now ima post another one!

* * *

Recap:

"Awe man just one house party?" Sakura pleads, her mom shakes head "fine the love ya bye" Sakura says to her mom as she walks out the door and with a 'goodbye' to everyone she leaves.

Now to the story

As Sakuras mom waves bye from the car she waves and starts to walk to her room when she remembered the Uchiha being there. Sakura groaned at remembering that he was staying with her. "Uhh, Sasuke you can leave and come back later im only going to go to sleep and then when I wake up a few of my friends are coming over" Sakura says trying to get Sasuke to leave and just her luck there was a know on the door. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously and she glared at him.

As Sakura opened the door something with long blonde hair jumped at her and it was no other then one of her best friends, Deidara. Sakura groaned, Sasuke looked jealous and Deidara looked happy for jumping on the love of his life.

"What are _you_ doing here" Sasuke asked and sounded jealous.

"Well im here to see Sakura, my cherry blossom, _not you_. And what are you doing here?" Deidara asked Sasuke with a chirpy happy face thingy going on.

"Im staying with her for a few months while her parents are out. And I know here mom doesn't like you that much so, what gives with you being here?" Sasuke asked again with a glint in his eye. While Sakura watched this all with the loud, annoying Deidara on her.

Deidara was about to say something when he felt something move under him and then remembered Sakura and got up gave her a big hug and kept saying sorry and the tried to kiss her but…she punched him in the nose and backed away.

"How dare you come into my house, tackle me and then start arguing with that thing and forgetting im under you and then remember and start hugging and trying to kiss me, but you argued with that and still helped me up…unlike some people I know." After all that Sakura glares at Sasuke while Sasuke lost his smirk when he got in trouble.

So after that Sakura hugs Deidara and asks him why he's here. Then he looks like he's thinking, and still is…then he get a light bulb in his head and remembers. "The Leader (A/N of Akatsuki) wants to have a meeting tonight, now I mean…now" Deidara said and Sasuke looked mad that he was ganna take Sakura away for like 2 days.

"Ok, uhh where are we having it?" Sakura asked she hoped it wasn't at her house today, but as I said luck just isn't on her side.

"Its ganna be here" Deidara said like he was excited and then magically pulls out a DJ player and music starts and Sakura then hits him on the head and then he falls, Sakura then kicked the DJ player out of her house and took Deidara up to her room and forgot about Sasuke who just happened to remember he was alive and followed her to her room.

She laid him on the bed and asked Sasuke to stay with him while she got him stuff for his bruise he now has from her hitting him. Sasuke nodded and then Sakura left the room and Sasuke sits on the chair for 5 mins, and then she comes back with only water and a rag and then puts it on Deidaras head.

Then she got up and walked out of the room with Sasuke behind her. "Why did you help him, its not like you ever help me or anyone else" Sasuke said with a hint of jealousy in it, but Sakura didn't notice it, Sakura shrugged her shoulders while thinking why she did it.

"Because Deidara and I are best friends and have been for a long time, longer then I've known you" Sakura said smiling with her pretty teeth shining brightly! (A/N exaggeration…I know)

Sasuke smirked but felt jealous that he wasn't thought of as a best friend to her. "Ok, well I guess that you should eat and then go back to bed, can I stay for the time being, I really don't want to go home to Itachi and have him asking me questions" Sasuke said while hoping she would say yes.

Sakura thought of it for a minute and then said "whatever idiot" Sakura then walked to her room and found her best friend still asleep and decided to wake him up and ask if he wanted anything to eat anything before she decided to make herself something so she hit him on the head really hard and asked him and he said no, so she went on her nice way down the hall and found Sasuke so she showed him to another room that he could hang out in for a while before he went home.

"Here you go, if you get tired or want to be alone you can stay here…and since your supposed to stay with me for a few months you can stay here to" all the while, Sasuke was just staring at the room and then when Sakura started talking he watched he pink luscious lips and wanting to kiss them, so he did and he got slapped 5 times but still didn't stop kissing her so she kneed him in the crotch and then punched him in the face, then he decided to let go and go into the room and shut the door as Sakura walked away looking very pissed off at him (A/N I use that word cuz im mad at 2 friends…so yea).

So Sakura went to make herself some good food while Sasuke, well he just sat on the bed thinking 'why the hell did I do that?' So after he was done thinking he thought Sakura would be over it so he went down stairs and saw Sakura eating friend chicken and almost falling asleep. So since Deidara was in her room Sasuke thought that she was going to sleep there but he was wrong he hit the floor and Sakura heard a sound that sounded like someone walking down the stairs but what she found made her glare and the finishe her food faster and then start heading up to her room.

She was one foot away from the stair but she just had to be stopped by an idiot, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and turned her around "Sakura, err, im sorry that I kissed you, I, uhh tripped on something and then kissed you. And why would you think that I would want to kiss you…I mean that's just ewwww" Sasuke said and then realized it was a huge mistake 'cause he got bitch slapped y the only girl he ever liked and he would of course never let anyone know that.

So after that Sakura ran to her room and went to sleep next to her best friend, Deidara.

Sometime later in the peaceful house:

Deidara woke up and it was only 10:00 in the morning, he was about to get up when he saw Sakura there asleep with tear stains on her face, he was shocked and pissed the only person here while he was asleep was that younger Uchiha..."SASUKE!" Deidara yelled and like magic here came Sasuke and then realized that Deidara and Sakura shared a bed ad before he knew it, he was flung to the other side of the hallway. "What the fuck did you do to my Sakura-Chan?" Deidara asked with a murderous glint his eyes and voice.

"I did nothing, why would I d something to her anyways? I mean you are her best friend you should've asked her first, not me" Sasuke said while looking annoyed and just when he was bout to punch Deidara, Sakura woke up and was bout to get a glass of water she found Sasuke getting ready to beat up her best friend….so Sakura starts yelling at him while she hugs Deidara and rub him back.

* * *

Ima get a new chappie up really sooo…yea…..NIGHTY NIGHT PPLS! 


	3. who the hell is he! what r u doin here

Ok…sorry it took me to long to up-date, I was busy yesterday and I was out…HERES A NEW CHAPPIE! SRRY IT TOOK SOOOO LONG TO GET UP MY COMP WASNT BEIN NICE T.T .O

* * *

Recap:

"I did nothing, why would I d something to her anyways? I mean you are her best friend you should've asked her first, not me" Sasuke said while looking annoyed and just when he was bout to punch Deidara, Sakura woke up and was bout to get a glass of water she found Sasuke getting ready to beat up her best friend….so Sakura starts yelling at him while she hugs Deidara and rub him back.

Story time:

Then she took Deidara to her room and put him on her bed and then made him lay down while Sakura just kept yelling at Sasuke and all Sasuke thought was _'She's so sexy they way her lips move and her face when she yells'_ and Sakura noticed that he was ignoring her so she slapped him and all he did was go 'ow' and then just told her to continue. "I wouldn't have slapped you if you had just listened and not have stared at Deidara while he's laying there shirt-less, god Sasuke your suck a perv!" Sakura said to him in a joking voice.

"Well I wouldn't be talking is I was you, I mean you practically talk about me like you've been going out with me for years. AND I heard that you put this ALL OVER the schools to clamed I was your and no one else's" Sasuke then pulled a piece of paper out and then Sakura snatched it and it read…

"Me and MY Sasuke-Kun NOT YOUR are going out and I swear if any of you other bitches ask him out I WILL kill you and when me and MY Sasuke-Kunnn get married you're all invited so I can make you all jealous! And you can help me name the children we have…'bout 20 I think." Sakura read out loud and then yelled "WTF UCHIHA, I DON'T LIKE THIS AT ALL MON!" Sakura yelled in his face.

"Well I had to think of some way to get back at you and now..." Sasuke was about to finish when he was interrupted by a loud mouth.

"NOW your fan girls are going to kill me and I HATE all of them…and the main reason is how can ANYBODY like you, even a little I mean Ino I get, but you like her to" Sakura said finishing in a disappointed voice but Sasuke didn't hear it. "Sasuke go home and you can come back tomorrow after my meeting is over!" Sakura yelled in his face.

"But your mom asked me to watch you, and, and, and…and you said I could stay earlier. So im staying and you can force me out" Sasuke said next thing he knew he was being pushed out the door by Sakura and Deidara.

-----Sakura and Deidara-----

"Great now that he's gone let's get down to business" Sakura said and then went to her room to get a few things while Deidara headed to the room. "Ok so just like every other time we do this" Sakura said in a cheerful voice.

At about 5:00 they were don't and had an hour to go out and get some drinks and new nail polish. (A/N I know Sasuke already got some but they want a dif color).

"Maybe Leader will let us use a DARK blue…that would be sooo awesome. Am I right 'cause we only use colors like gay purple and darker black then white, I mean who comes up with this stuff?" Sakura asked.

---Somewhere else---

"I got the perfect next name chicken is for losers fingernail polish is for us…and the color will be…white?" Says some person we don't know…I hope.

-----Sakura and Deidara…again-----

"Ok, so we got everything they should be here soon" Sakura said as she checked everything one last time.

"YUP" Deidara replied. Then they heard a knock and in came…Sasuke?

"Now what do you want?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"I don't want to go home yet, and I want to stay here" Sasuke said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"To…check all the other girls out" Sasuke said and then saw Sakura and Deidara laugh really hard again. "What?" Sasuke said.

"Im the only girl that in the group" Sakura said and just kept laughing and so did Deidara.

Sasuke blushed a really dark shade of pink."Well...uhh…I didn't mean girls I meant..." before he could finish he was interrupted.

"The guys there, 'cause there's no such thing as a he/she last time I checked and I KNEW you were gay wait till I tell everyone" Sakura said and started to laugh harder like Deidara.

"OK, I wanna join Akatsuki tonight" Sasuke said and then he realized that they both stopped laughing and just stared at him like he was a ghost.

"You can't Sasuke" Deidara said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well we all know that you and your brother don't exactly along together all that well and im not sure Leader would allow it" and the he whispers "and Sakura" but he didn't hear that. "But we'll call him and ask him…be right back" Deidara said as Sakura nodded to the last part he said.

Then they came back like half-an-hour later and nodded to Sasuke as a 'yes, you can' and he just smirked. "So let me get my stuff from my house and ill come over with Itachi when he leaves" Sasuke said.

-----Sasuke house-----

Sasuke saw his brother getting ready to leave and he told him that he joined so to wait for him and Itachi did 'cause he was sitting there just like 'WTF', he had an expression that basically said that. Then Sasuke came back and they left for Sakuras.

------NEXT DAY-----

Sasuke was wearing everything but black and blue…so everyone looked at him as though he was on crack. So Sasuke glared at them. Then Sakura and Deidara walked up to him and started laughing and asked him where his black and blue were. "I didn't get to get dressed since you just DRUG me out of the house and didn't even let me wash" Sasuke said.

"DUH…you either take a shower at night when we have meetings or before everyone gets there or you get there and any other day I don't care what you do then" Sakura said then was about to walk away when Sasuke held her back "What?" She said.

"That's not fair I didn't know, did you forget im new?" Sasuke asked and then Sakura got a face that looked like 'CRAP'.

So heres what Sasuke wearing. His pajamas which is dark green baggy pants and a white under shirt.

"OK…you own the school go take care of your self" Sakura said and then left with Sasuke behind her. "did you hear me?" Sakura asked and he nodded so then he just kept walking with her. "Ok if you don't go away im going to kill you with my own two hands and then dump you in a shower with water and then you strip your self and get cleaned…got it?" Sakura yelled in his face and that's what got the whole hallways attention. Then Sakura glared at them and just kept walking with a smirking Deidara behind her.

Sasuke then walked off.

-----With Sasuke-----

"YO…SASUKE-TEME!" yelled his loud and annoying friend Naruto. "I could here Sakura-Chan yelling at you from all the way down here, what did you do, and she had a meeting last night the only way she wouldn't be happy is if you were there and you havnt joined the Akatsuki, have you? Naruto asked.

"Well I…" Sasuke was interrupted again but by…

"He has joined us and he pissed her off the morning" Itachi said. They all looked at Sasuke with eyes like O.O that.

"HAHAHAHAHA…That's really funny, wait…that's not fair now you get to hang out with Sakura-Chan more…"Then Naruto wan interrupted.

"Sakura takes it VERY seriously when it's important" Itachi said to Naruto.

* * *

Ok heres a new chappie srry it took me sooooo long just hope you like it again…peace 


	4. home! MAll! KARAOKE! WTF?

MY COMP IS WORKIN AGAIN….IM SOOO HAPPY!!! OK HERES A NEW CHAPPIE!!!

Recap:

"HAHAHAHAHA…That's really funny, wait…that's not fair now you get to hang out with Sakura-Chan more…"Then Naruto wan interrupted.

"Sakura takes it VERY seriously when it's important" Itachi said to Naruto.

ON TO THE STORY:

"Sakura does take this little stupid thing seriously?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi twitched at what he said about the Akatsuki, 'cause Akatsuki sure as hell ain't little OR stupid "Sasuke to Sakura and me and everyone else Akatsuki sure as hell ain't little or stupid, if you think you can say that kinda stuff about Akatsuki get out of it right now, 'cause I can tell you, you aren't going to disgrace our group, "Itachi said in a stern and hurt voice but nobody noticed the hurt in it. Then Sakura happened to hear everything and then looked at Itachi and then at Sasuke and then….punched Sasuke in the face hard and took Itachi to class.

-In front of Itachi's class-

"What did Sasuke and you talk about" Sakura asked in a stern and yet concerned voice. Itachi shrugged. "What did you two talk about" Sakura said in a more concerned voice so…Itachi tolled her.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was still unconscious in till…

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!!WAKE UP!!!" Naruto yelled really really really loud and so Sasuke sat up.

Then Sasuke punched him in the head. "What do you want dope?" Sasuke asked in a weird un known voice to Naruto and just starred at him.

"OH YEA…I saw people around here so I came over here and then I saw you and I was like Sakura did it to him give im some space and ill wake him up and fan girls he wont like it that you're here" Naruto tolled him the whole story and as Naruto was talking Sasuke saw Sakura walk by and got p while Naruto didn't notice so he was basically talking to himself.

"SAKURA" Sasuke yelled and then everyone starred at him like he was an idiot while Sakura just kept walking.

-Sakura-

'_just ignore him and keep going, he's just ganna say something lame'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Then an announcement came on "Tomorrow is the school dance everyone has to come….and if you don't you get held back for two years. Thank You" Tsunade said. Sasuke then smirked.

Sakura was standing still thinking of who she would go to the dance with and then she was suddenly on the ground with…Sai on her?

"Uhh…Hi Sai do you think you can get off me?" Sakura asked in a nice way…

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, but I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" Sai asked. _' perfect if I go with Sai then everything will be fine' _or Sakura thought.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke said with jealousy in his voice.

"Uhh…hi Sasuke?" Sakura Said.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me" Sasuke said and then EVERYONE starred at him like he was on crack so he glared at them all….a nice hard painful glare.

"NO…I asked Sakura-Chan to go with me first" Sai said or...yelled. "Sakura-Chan who would you rather go to the dance with?" Sai asked.

"I don't know yet….ask me tomorrow" Sakura said and then ran away. As Sakura ran away Sasuke watched her.

-At Sakuras house-

Sasuke walked in the door and saw Sakuras book bag, Sasuke then saw a maid walk by and she said hi to Sasuke. "Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "At the mall" after that Sasuke ran out the door and got to the mall.

-Mall with Sakura-

Sakura was coming out the movies with two boys and a girl and they all were laughing. They were talking about the movie which happened to be Disturbia (A/N: I wanna see tat sooo bad), then Sakura saw Sasuke walk in the mall and then tolled everyone that they should go get some pizza and then go shopping.

-Sasuke-

Sasuke saw Sakura and knew that she had seen him because…uhh…he just could. He heard her say that they were going to get some pizza so he was ganna stalk them but instead Ino, Sakura friend saw him and said "HI SASUKE-KUN, were ganna get some pizza do you wanna come with us?" Ino said…correction yelled.

Sasuke shrugged and then joined them. Sasuke realized that Sakura was ignoring him and talking to this other guy that was with them, Sasuke was glaring at the guy with jealousy as him and Sakura were flirting like the end of the world was near.

Then the guy wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked and Sakura didn't care at all, Sasuke then thought that they were going out or that the guy liked Sakura or that they were just really good friends.

Sasuke then walked up next to Sakura and started walking next to her, so Sakura and her 'boyfriend' just stared at him in till Sasuke finally realized and said "What?"

"Well your walking next to me and then you act like it's a normal thing, you know just as well as me and Ino that you don't do this….EVER" Sakura said and finished with a nice perty yell.

"So…were at the mall and I don't go to the mall with you ever…it's a change…so what?" Sasuke said.

-After pizza-

"OK…NOW TO THE CLUB!!!" Sakura yelled in a excited voice Sasuke wasn't surprised about this so he was ganna go along with it…little did he know it was a karaoke club.

-Karaoke Club-

"Alright, whose ganna sing first?" Sakura and Ino asked. Nobody answered so they sighed in anime style. "Fine we'll go first" they said and they already knew what song they were ganna sing.

Music started playing and then you could hear Sakura sing. Sakura was wearing a short blue and black checkered short skirt with chains on the side with a black tight shirt that said 'im hot...Not YOU!!'

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Then you could hear Ino the next line. Ino was wearing a purple and black pair of baggy pants with small chins on the left side and a tight white short-sleeved shirt that said the same thing as Sakuras.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Then they both sang the next lines.

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(Alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Ino then sang.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Then Sakura.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Then both of them.

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey...

Then they took a bowl and everyone started to clap and cheer while Sasuke stared at Sakura like she was on crack. Then they walked off the stage over to there table and they guy Sakura was walking with who Sasuke still doesn't know his name and he gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Sakura I was wondering" Sasuke whispered. Sakura nodded as a go on. "Who is he" Sasuke pointed to the weird guy.

"Oh he's my boyfriend, Jake, he's from America" Sakura said in a happy and cheerful voice while Sasuke glared at Jake in a mean way, thank God Sakura didn't see that.

"Ok then, umm do you have any idea who you're goin to the dance with?" Sasuke said and Sakura nodded and then pointed to Jake. (A/N: I know your all thinking why didn't Sasuke know of her boyfriend its 'cause Sakuras mom doesn't know about him and Sakura doesn't let Sasuke get in her personal life…now you know now you happy) "What about me and Sai, I thought you were ganna choose between us!" Sasuke said in a jealous voice. Sakura shrugged and then leaned into Sasuke.

"Sasuke you know just as well as I do that I would NEVER go with you OR Sai to a dance maybe Sai but not you" Sakura said. And Sasuke looked hurt after that but Sakura didn't notice.

"Sakura don't you think that we should make Jake, Shika and Sasuke sing a song since we did?" Ino asked. And Sakura nodded and then go this evil smirk thing going.

Next thing Sasuke knew he was wearing black baggy pants with a tight white under shirt and a gold chain around his neck and singing…

Shake your money maker  
like somebody boutta pay ya  
i see you on my radar  
don't you act like you don't hear  
she...

Then Jake came up wearing a pair of blue baggy pants with a tight black under shirt singing…

you know i got it  
if you want it, come get it  
stand next to this money  
like - ey ey ey

Then Shikamaru came up in army baggy pants with a brown tight under shirt singing…

Shake your money maker  
like somebody boutta pay ya  
don't worry about them haters  
keep your nose up in the air

Then Jake sang…

ou know i got it  
if you want it, come get it  
stand next to this money  
like - ey ey ey

Then they all sang but Jake was the loudest he was main singer and Sasuke and Shika were like back up.

shake shake shake your money maker  
like you were shaking it for some paper  
took your mama 9 months to make ya  
might as well shake what ya mama gave ya

you ... you looking good in them jeans  
i bet you look even better with me in between  
i keep my mind on my money, money on my mind  
but yous a hell of a distraction when you shake your behind  
i got on my right side pouring some cups  
my whole hood is to my left and they ain't giving a fuck

so feel free to get lose and get carried away  
so by tomorrow you forgot what you was saying today  
but don't forget about this feeling that i'm making you get  
and all the calories you burn from me making you sweat  
the mile high points you earn when we taking my jet  
and how everywhere you turn i'll be making you wet..

Then Sasuke sang…

shake your money maker  
like somebody boutta pay ya  
i see you on my radar  
don't you act like you don't hear  
she...

Then Jake sang..

you know i got it  
if you want it, come get it  
stand next to this money  
like - ey ey ey

And shika sang..

shake your money maker  
like somebody boutta pay ya  
don't worry about them haters  
keep your nose up in the air

And Jake sang…

you know i got it  
if you want it, come get it  
stand next to this money  
like - ey ey ey

And then they ALL sang

switch, switch, switch it from right to left and..  
switch it till you running right out of breath and..  
take a break until you ready again and..  
you can invite over as many friends as..  
ya want to, but i really want you  
just be thankful that pharrell gave you something to bump to...heyy  
luda...i'm at the top of my game  
you want my hands from the bottom to the top of your brain  
and i...just wanna take a lil ride on your curves  
and get erotic giving your body just what it deserves and..

let me give you some swimming lessons on the penis  
backstroke, breaststroke, stroke of a genius...yupp  
call me the renaissance man  
get up and i stay harder than a cinder block mannn...heyy  
i'm just a bedroom gangster  
and i been meaning to tell ya that i really must thank ya when ya..

Then Sasuke…

shake your money maker  
like somebody boutta pay ya  
i see you on my radar  
don't you act like you don't hear  
she...

Then Jake…

you know i got it  
if you want it, come get it  
stand next to this money  
like - ey ey ey

Then Shika…

shake your money maker  
like somebody boutta pay ya  
don't worry about them haters  
keep your nose up in the air

Then Jake…

you know i got it  
if you want it, come get it  
stand next to this money  
like - ey ey ey

Then them ALL…

rock rock rock it and make it work girl  
please don't stop it until it hurt girl  
you..you been looking a little tipsy  
so if you could just shake it a little this way  
see ima member of the bbc  
the original bread winna of dtp  
and you the center of attention thats distracting the squad  
cuz everybody in the camp is like oh my godd..she could

Then Sasuke…

shake your money maker  
like somebody boutta pay ya  
i see you on my radar  
don't you act like you don't hear  
she...

Then Jake…

you know i got it  
if you want it, come get it  
stand next to this money  
like - ey ey ey

Then Shika…

shake your money maker  
like somebody boutta pay ya

don't worry about them haters  
keep your nose up in the air

Then them all

you know i got it  
if you want it, come get it  
stand next to this money  
like - ey ey ey

Ok ima tired….im happy I got two more chappies in!!!!


	5. SASUKES DEEP DARK SECRET!

OMG im so sorry I've been like really busy and all cuz of whats been going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T.T….NOT FARE!!!!

* * *

Recap: 

you know i got it  
if you want it, come get it  
stand next to this money  
like - ey ey ey

Story:

The audience started clapping and cheering really loud and Shikamaru was just standing there while the others bowed there head. Then Jake went over to Sakura and gave her a kiss.

"That was AWSOME!" Sakura said to all of them and gave them all a hug even Sasuke but Jake was not happy with that so he gave her another hug and a long kiss while Sasuke stared jealously while Jake smirked into the kiss.

"Hey Sakura how bout you and me go back to my place and you can spend the night?" Jake asked hoping for a yes from Sakura which he got and then Sasuke stepped in.

"Sakura cant, her mother tolled me to watch her and make sure she doesn't go anywhere" Sasuke said and Jake nodded while Sakura glared at him.

"Ok then ill stay at your house in stead and we'll watch movies in your room" Jake said and Sakura nodded happily. While Sasuke was still looking jealous.

---Sakura's house---

"Sasuke, you still need to get the stuff from your house so you can stay here any room on the left side of the house you can have just make sure you knock first have no clue as to who my parents have here" Sakura said and Sasuke left the house to get his stuff.

"Ok, now let's pick some movies to watch" Jake said as he kissed his girlfriend passionately on the lips.

---Sasuke---

"I hate that Jake guy, why didn't Sakura tell me she had a boyfriend?" Sasuke was basically yelling in his car and honking he horn when someone was in his way.

"I mean im trustable, I bet Sakura's trying to make me jealous and then ask her out" Sasuke smirked at the end of his thought.

"Whatever I hope she doesn't go as far as to making out with him" Sasuke then got a mental note of hearing bed springs going very fast. "EWWWWWW" Sasuke said so happily.

"I better hurry…up?" Sasuke said then being stopped by his brother.

"Foolish little brother where do you think you're goin?" Itachi asked.

"Well if you must know, im going to Sakuras house since her parents are going to be gone I just never came by to get everything I need I've been coming home taking a shower getting dressed and then goin to school" Sasuke said as he got by Itachi and then into his room with his older brother behind him.

Sasuke found something on his bed all rapped up, it was only there for two seconds 'cause his brother threw it to him. "You WILL need that soon, trust me" his brother said and then walked out the door. (A/N: if you don't know what it is well then oh well you'll find out eventually)

---Sakura and Jake---

They were watching Saw three and Jake was holding Sakura in a hug, he wasn't scared or anything he just didn't want anything to happen to Sakura but what was that we heard, a scream from Jake.

"Jake it's not that scary, really" Sakura said in why-are-you-scared-your-a-man-so-act-like-one and in a don't-worry-ill-protect-you kind of way to.

"I know im just acting scarred" Jake said and he really honestly wasn't that scared then there was a knock and he screamed. "Come on" Sakura said pausing the movie.

"Sasuke what are you doing back so soon I though it would take you at least a little longer" Sakura said in a why-the-hell-are-you-here-now kind of way.

"Well all I needed was some clothes and your parents called and said that they'd be gone longer" Sasuke said.

"Whatever, you now your way around find a room and stay there" Sakura said and then grabbed Jake was heading back to the room when Sasuke grabbed her left breast by accident and Jake and her got all mad.

Sasuke then ran like hell through the whole house with Sakura and Jake behind yelling bloody murder.

"Uchiha Sasuke waits in till we get our hands on you" Sakura and Jake would yell up and down the halls.

"You will never catch me muhahahahahaha" you could here Sasuke replying. "AHHHHH SEXUAL ABUSE!!!!" is something he would also yell and that Jake was gay 'because he wanted to sexually abuse him.

---Later---

All you could here was crying coming from Sasuke and evil laughing from Sakura and Jake and…Saw 3?

"Sakura you know im scared of these kind of things, turn it off turn it off" Sasuke as crying. (A/N: I know your all thinking close your eyes or run away, well that's kind of hears when your eyes are glued opened and your tied up and your stuck to the floor)

"I know didn't I tell you NOT to trust me with that?" Sakura asked.

---Flashback---

"Sakura you want to know one of my most un-known secrets?" asked a 5 year old Sasuke and Sakura nodded and said…

"You know that I would never use it against you and that I would never tell anyone said a 5 year old Sakura.

---Present---

"NO YOU DIDN'T, wait till I kill you both" Sasuke said as he started wiggling and the realized they were both gone and heard a bed spring. Then he was up quickly and fallowed the noise to Sakuras bedroom and heard her moaning.

"Sasuke knocked on the door and said, "Haruno Sakura if you don't stop this crap right now I will call your mother" Sasuke yelled and Sakura yelled, "Whatever".

* * *

THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE!!!! 

IMA GOIN TO HANG WITH ME BUDDIES…HALLAR!


	6. Truth or dare! and wtf is Inos prob?

I know I always have LATE updates, im still hurt bout a lot of things so yea…HERES A NEW CHAPPIE!!!!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I…don't OwN NaRuTo…..YeT!!! muhahahahahaha…now read! 

RECAR:

"NO YOU DIDN'T, wait till I kill you both" Sasuke said as he started wiggling and the realized they were both gone and heard a bed spring. Then he was up quickly and fallowed the noise to Sakuras bedroom and heard her moaning.

"Sasuke knocked on the door and said, "Haruno Sakura if you don't stop this crap right now I will call your mother" Sasuke yelled and Sakura yelled, "Whatever".

STORY!!!!!!!:

"DAMN IT SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled at the door. "Go screw yourself Sasuke me and Sakura are having fun, and then while your at stop at the drug store and pick up some things for us all, and the other stores, Sakura needs food" Sasuke could hear Jake yell and got pissed and just left the house.

Sakura and Jake walked out of the room and down to the front door as soon as Sasuke walked out and then he turned around and found they were lying and then ran to the door only to be hit in the face. Lovely story, the end. I wish…carry on people.

So the Sasuke started banging on the door and saw Sakura and Jake through the window and making faces and then laughing so hard that they fall on the ground. Then this maid lady person comes in and stairs at them like they are on crack, good crack and starts asking them where she can get some so they make up a place called, cracky wacky landy wandy. (A/N: RANDOM!)

"Now there's no one here except us, let go play…truth or dare, lets get Sasuke" Jake said and Sakura agreed quickly.

"Sasuke you can come in, on one condition. You play truth or dare with Sakura and I" Jake said with his arm around Sakura's shoulder while Sasuke looked very jealous.

Sasuke smirked and then said "sure, no rules."

----Truth or dare moment----

"Sakura, truth or dare" Jake asked.

"Dare" Sakura said.

"Sakura I dare you to…take off your shirt" Jake dared.

Sakura blushed bright red while Jake and Sasuke look anxious and then she took it off to reveal a purple tank top and a white bra strap.

"Ok now Jake truth or dare" Sakura asked.

"Dare" Jake said….god I hope you'd know that just kidding…carry on.

"I dare you to ummm…kiss Sasuke on the lips" Sakura said while smirking evilly.

"Sasuke looked scared and about to run away when he felt a pair of lips on his and then saw whose it was and then pushed away while blushing of embarrassment and then saw a flash as Sakura took a picture but fell because of too much laughing and took the camera and ran upstairs.

"SAKURA!" Jake yelled as he ran after her and tolled Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke and Jake banged on her door; Sasuke figured out what she was doing, putting the picture on myspace of the kiss. Then all they heard was a almost dieing Sakura due to , too much laughing.

Jake reached up and remembered the spare key and opened the door and walked in and looked at her myspace page and first thing he saw were the picture and MANY comments coming up.

He clicked on one and it said 'Sakura ur loosin ur bf to another man…lol' and started to twitch badly and then Sasuke saw and had a look of kill in his eyes.

"Sasuke, you and me should get her back, right?" Jake said to Sasuke and Sasuke nodded and then they started to talk while Sakura was like, dead due to, too much laughing.

----Next day----

Sakura woke up next to Jake and kissed him on the forehead lightly and then got up and got in the shower while listening to 'This is Why Im Hot' (Luv tat song!) and then got out only to see Jake still asleep so she thought it would be safe to get dressed by was cautious in till all she needed was her shirt and pants and then didn't care, she got her pants on but not her shirt and then she felt Jake pull her down next to him and then started to kiss her everywhere.

"Jake I got to go to school" Sakura said kind of embarrassed of only being in her pants and bra in front of him (they have never made out…never) he started to undo her bra but was stopped when she got up and looked at him and saw a bottle of rum on her floor and got made, not because he had it but because he didn't save any for her.

She got her shirt and walked out of the room, she was trying to get her bra together when Sasuke walked out of his room and bumped into her and made her undo her bra and have Sasuke on top of her.

Sasuke looked at her up and down and saw her bra was undone and started to take it of when he was stopped by a slap o the face. "What is with you guys" Sakura said getting up fixing her bra in two minutes and then put her shirt on, got her food and then walk out the door.

----Sakura----

"I can't believe that they did that" Ten-Ten said looking at Sakura like she was raped earlier. (No, its not part of their prank)

"Yea, I know and worst is Sasukes staying with me and Jake is for a week" Sakura said sadly.

"Well your parents are coming back in a week right" Hinata asked.

"No, a year" Sakura said.

"Oh, well we better head to school now or we wont be able to do a lot of other stupid stuff" Ten-Ten said.

----School----

"Hey, Teme. Why the long face?" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Have you seen Sakuras myspace lately" Sasuke asked.

"Umm, yea and you and Jake to, oh my god how did Sakura get that picture" Naruto asked laughing really hard.

"Truth or dare. But they both locked me out so I had a reason to and I wanted inside" Sasuke said trying to make it seem like it wasn't his fault.

"Oh –laugh- well, good luck with tha…" Naruto laughs so hard he cant finish his sentence and walks away.

Sasuke saw Sakura walking with her friends as Ino walks up to them and hit Sakura in the face, so Sasuke decides to walk over.

----Sakura----

Sakura and her friends just pulled up to the school and as they get on the school property, Ino comes up and hits Sakura.

"And what did I do to deserve that?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke-Kun is on your myspace along with that other guy, who is hot and I don't know how he chooses a bitch like you" Ino said, " and your forcing Sasuke to stay with you" she said more pissed.

"No Ino, not true, so if you have a problem with that ask Sasuke your self and don't be walking up to me and slapping me across the face for that. AND the picture was just something me, my boyfriend and Sasuke did just for fun, I know Sasuke ain't gay and he don't need a gay man to tell me" Sakura said while walking away and then walking most way across the field then bumping into a certain Sasuke.

"Sakura, why did you leave so fast, is there ANOTHER man that you haven't tolled us about?" Sasuke asked in a playful way but got a glare as Sakura walked around him.

"Uchiha, leave her alone" Ten-Ten said as he got pointy object thrown at him, but moved in time.

"What did I do that is so wrong, Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke asked while saying her named in way that sent shivers down and up her back.

"None of your business, Ino wants to ask you a question you should o before she really does have cow" Sakura said while walking away with her friends next to her.

----Sasuke----

Sasuke decided to see what Ino wanted; he wanted to know a few things to.

"Sasuke-Kun, what brings you here to see me?" Ino asked while showing a little more skin then what was needed.

Sasuke smirked at what he was thinking, "Well Ino, Sakura-_Chan_ said you needed to talk to me" Sasuke said while saying Chan in a way to make Ino jealous, and it worked VERY well so now she's sitting there fuming in her head trying not to loose her cool in front of THE Sasuke.

"Well, yes I do want to ask you a question. Did Sakura force you to stay with her or did you say you wanted to and will you go out with me?" Ino asked hoping he say yes to the one she has wanted forever.

"No Sakura-Chan didn't I chose to stay there on my own, her mother said I could and no I will never go out with you. Before I go out with you, ill be married to a gay tard, so take that as never, and Sakura-Chan isn't a gay fag" Sasuke said walking away as Ino was crying.

* * *

Ok I know so sad it over in till next time LUV YA!!!!!!!! 


	7. Sad news!

YAY!!! New chappie and im updating quicker!

Disclaimer: I DONT own Naruto (this disclaimer is for all chappies cuz im tired of typing it, thank you)

* * *

Recap: 

"No Sakura-Chan didn't I chose to stay there on my own, her mother said I could and no I will never go out with you. Before I go out with you, ill be married to a gay tard, so take that as never, and Sakura-Chan isn't a gay fag" Sasuke said walking away as Ino was crying.

Story:

Sasuke walked into the school looking for Sakura, sure school wasn't starting yet but she did walk in. He saw Sakura at her locker with Hinata and Ten-Ten getting books and reading something. From where he was it looked like a letter.

"Uh, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled to her.

"Yes?" she asked, she looked up at him with classy eyes, which were red and puffy.

"Why were you crying, was Ino?" he asked concern while holding her shoulders. She then handed him the letter and he read it to himself.

'_Dear Haruno Sakura, _

_We are sorry to say that your parents were in a car accident and didn't make it, Uchiha Sasuke will be moving in with you permit and so will your boyfriend if you wish. We will send a jet for you Saturday at 11:00 in the morning, if you wish to bring anyone please do,_

_Thank you, Dr. Blake' _Sasuke read and then looked at Sakura and hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. Ino then came in the school and saw and thought that something happened but didn't really care except for the fact that Sakura was on HER Sasuke-Kun.

"Forehead, what are you doing to Sasuke-Kun now?" Ino asked and then got a glare from Sasuke but Sakura pushed him away and then punched Ino in the face as she fell to the floor.

"Ino, I don't give a shit at the moment why the HELL you always have a problem with me being around the kid that has been friends with me longer and has been by my side when something like what has happened, happens, if you have a problem with it then go talk to Shikamaru-san and tell him your life long stories about you but don't be coming to me with a "Forehead, what are you doing with Sasuke-kun' crap 'cause I don't really give a shit" Sakura said and then went to the office.

Sakura left early that day with Sasuke and was picked up by her mom's friend and taken home.

"Sakura, will you be okay?" Sasuke asked her worriedly and then led her to her room so she could rest but all she did was cry as Sasuke held her the whole time in till she fell asleep and then took her to his room and laid her on the bed.

Sasuke called his mom and tolled her what happened and his mom came over quickly with tears in her eyes because there parents were close.

"Sasuke-Chan, where's Sakura-Chan?" Sasukes mom and Sasuke took her too the room and found Sakura in the corner crying and Sasuke looked at her with soft eyes worried for her.

"Sakura-Chan, it me, Mikoto (sp?), Sasukes mom. How are you doing I know it must be sudden and all, and you thought they would be with you in till the end and all, (OMG, this so reminds me of my grandma's death, im ganna cry) but you have to get over it sooner or later, I did now you must" Mikoto said to Sakura and held her as she cried on her shoulder.

"Mom, is she going to be all right?" Sasuke asked his mom.

She shook her head, "not for a while Sasuke-Chan, but since you can stay with her I demand you to, and call her boyfriend" she said to him and he nodded he wanted Sakura to be safe and then walked out of the room to call Jake.

In two minutes Jake was there by her side rubbing her back and her head, soon her tears started to fade as she fell asleep on Jake's lap and then took her back to her room and then laid her on the bed to sleep for a while.

"When did she find out?" Jake asked.

"In school, they were the only really close relatives she had beside her grandmother who passes away a few months ago (cries and tries to finish and will) and she never got to go to her wedding" Sasuke replied.

"I know, well Ms. Uchiha, are you going to be staying with us tonight?" Jake asked Mikoto and she nodded but she had to run home and wash her face so she could wash herself and then get clothes for her then tell Itachi and come back.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do. Sakura will be all and wont do anything. She'll just sit around and play on the computer or move, or even worse consider murder" Jake said while putting his face in his hands.

"I don't know yet, but we'll think of something, are you going with us to England?" he asked sounding sad. Jake nodded and then left for the kitchen.

"There's not much sweets, ill be back, we'll need to stock for Sakura" Jake said as he walked out the door quietly.

----Sakura dream----

"_Mom? DAD?!" Sakura yelled while looking into clouds, fog._

_Sakura heard a crash and a high pitched scream. "MOM, DAD!" Sakura yelled scared._

"_Hello, Hello, I just ran into people badly and I don't think there going to make it" yelled a voice that was all to fake, Sakura could tell he did it on purpose but who was __he_

_The police showed up minutes later and then…_

----No more dream----

"NOOOO!" Sakura yelled and in came three people. Sakura was breathing heavily.

"Sakura!, are you okay? What happened did you have a bad dream?" Jake asked as he ran to her side holding her tightly.

"Y…Yes, I I ddid aand it wwas about me, my pparents" Sakura said shaking and stuttering.

"Are you okay now Sakura-Chan or do you want to leave now to see the person that cause it and sue his ass?" asked Mikoto and Sakura nodded and waited till everyone left but Mikoto stayed and helped Sakura get ready to go and called England to tell them to send a jet now.

OMG, I like almost cried, because as most of you know my grandma dies in December and it still haunts me. OH WELL NOT YOUR PROBLIEM RIGHT? Plzzz R+R THX!


	8. WHY!

I made a mistake! "In school, they were the only really close relatives she had beside her grandmother who passes away a few months ago and she never got to go to her wedding" Sasuke replied. Wedding is supposed to be funeral…dunno how I got wedding?

OK…like…I dunno if I wanna continue this cuz like…..lots of crap is goin on this summer…and the only good news ive rlly heard is I passed 7th grade and I get to see the Simpson's movie! And im sorry I didn't update soon…I feel bad soo ill make this long ( though ive completely forgotten wha its about!lol)!

* * *

RECAP: 

"NOOOO!" Sakura yelled and in came three people. Sakura was breathing heavily.

"Sakura!, are you okay? What happened did you have a bad dream?" Jake asked as he ran to her side holding her tightly.

"Y…Yes, I I ddid aand it wwas about me, my pparents" Sakura said shaking and stuttering.

"Are you okay now Sakura-Chan or do you want to leave now to see the person that cause it and sue his ass?" asked Mikoto and Sakura nodded and waited till everyone left but Mikoto stayed and helped Sakura get ready to go and called England to tell them to send a jet now.

STORY!:

Sakura was wearing dark jeans and a black tight shirt that said 'get out of my way…I gatta gun...MUHAHAHAHAHA' and shoes…with socks.

Jake tolled his parents and they wanted to come to so they came along…they got at the airport around noon the next day and everyone met up there and got on the jet. About five to eight hours they were in the jet in till they got there and then when they got out there was a limo there for them…Sakura recognized the driver but wasn't sure who he was.

-----JAIL IN….ENGLAND! -----

Sakura thanked the dude guy person and then got out and walked to the doors and tolled them who she was and they let her see the man who had killed her parents…but there was one little problem, he was like….gone. And looked all around and found him just outside trying to leave but wasn't able to (lol…what an idiot) so he was put in hand cuffs and leg cuff thingies and then he was put in a room with Mikoto, Sakura, Sasuke and Jake. His parents were outside and said they wouldn't be able to see him. (Scared they might so something bad to him I guess –shrug's- I don't know….I just write it…OH)

"Sakura-San this is Corn….Lady? –laughs hard- Uh…sorry, he is the one who killed your parents he's already sentenced to death if there's anything else you'd like to do, please inform me!" said the guy who was talking to him, his name tag thing said….Peter, Sakura nodded and sat down with Jake next to her, Mikoto behind her and Sasuke on the other side of her, with his arms crossed and glaring holes into the guys head.

"So….Why DID YOU FEEL LIKE YOU HAD TO KILL MY FUCKING PARENTS? WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO YOU?!?!?!?! Did they kill anyone you knew….oh wait…no, they didn't even fucking know you. You're not just being killed you're being sued, and _**I**_ will be there to make sure it happens and if it doesn't ill sue your fucking sorry ass again!" Sakura started off mad but calmed down (Id be like that to…except I wouldn't calm down), only a little though. She almost got up and killed him her self but didn't she wanted to so bad that she was ganna cry because she couldn't.

"You will be sued three times. Im suing you for killing someone on purpose and lying about it and not even knowing the people you killed. So what we all want to know is…WHY?" Mikoto said to him…more like yelled at him.

"Why? You wanna know WHY!!! Because that shitty little brats parents had everything…I knew them in high school and they still got everything. I wanted to hang out with them because they were…popular, rich, famous and most of all had people who cared for them and they wouldn't let me have that at all. They were engaged to each other for two months after 10th grade and STILL got everything they wanted for THEIR wedding (HAHAHAHA I got it right this time!), and I was still not included in anything and they ignored me…and when I asked your mom out…she turned me down…all 272 times…I counted" Corn (-laugh-) says and they all stare at him. "Ok…your mom wouldn't get me drugs that I wanted also" Corn finished.

"Just because of that AND drugs…you're a……fuckin lunatic…ya know that?" Jake yelled at him.

"Lets…just go" Sakura said as she got up and was bout to leave.

"You're next, my little blossom" he said trying to scare her but he got scared…he wet his pants…just because she glared at him.

"Uh, Peter, I'd like to sue im twice and Mikoto would like to sue him once" Sakura said and he nodded and tolled them they could leave Sakura thanked him and then everyone left.

----Limo----

"Sakura, where are we staying tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"In a house?" Sakura said sounding like she was surprised he didn't know she had a house in England. He only nodded.

What part of England? Your wondering…uhh…FRANCE!

So they went to the house their stuff was there and Sakura went up to her room where all her stuff was at. _"Why does Jake always follow Sakura its not like he's her boyfriend…oh…yea he is…DAMN HIM"_ Sasuke was cursing in his head.

"Uh, Sakura where am I staying?" Sasuke and Jake asked at the same time and then…glared at each other.

"Well, Jake can stay with me and Sasuke can stay on the other side of the house where everyone else is staying" Sakura said while smiling brightly.

"Works for me. What about you Sasuke?" Jake said, trying to annoy him…and it worked. (I like dots…did you realize that?)

"Like a charm. So Sakura will you show me to my room?" Sasuke said and she nodded and showed him and left him.

----Sakura and Jake----

"Sakura, do you want me to get my parents to sue him to?" Jake asked.

"NO. Your parents aren't doing to well on finance's and stuff like that, and when I win ill give them some money. I have to get everything done and I have to get a job, take over the company and and, live on my own" Sakura said starting to cry.

Jake smiled and sat next to her. "No you wont live on your own me AND Sasuke and everyone else will be there for you and ill move in with you" Jake said trying to comfort her and giving her a hug.

"Jake..." Sakura started and then bit her lip nervously.

"Yea?"

"Never mind...THANK YOU!" then she jumped at him and hugged him and a was squished. _"I can't dump him, it would hurt him and me even more"_ Sakura thought trying to be positive.

----Sasuke----

Sasuke was pacing around his room which was VERY big so like it took forever to thinking of Sakura and Jake and how they were probably lip locking or something he wish he was doing with her….HUH?!?!?!

"Ok, I do not want to do anything with her, it was just a figure…of…speech? YEA…a figure of speech" Sasuke said TRYING to convince himself it wasn't true.

Then there was a knock on the door…it was Sakura.

"Can I talk to you?" Sakura sounded desperate so he nodded and let her in.

----10 minutes later----

"And I don't know if I should or shouldn't brake up with him" she finished, Sasukes eyes were big and open and…shocked!

"So you do and you don't want to brake up with him?" Sasuke asked sounding confused.

"Yes…do you not get it"

"I no get"

"Grr…ok…do I need to tell you the story again?"

"NOOOO!!!!!...I mean no…I got it the first time"

"Then why don't you understand?"

"IM NOT A GIRL…THAT'S WHY!"

"SO?!?!"

"Ok, lets look at this as…if Sakura dumps Jake shell go out with Sasuke…kinda thing"

"Not true Chicken head"

"So is"

"So not"

"IS"

"NOT"

"IS"

"NOT"

"You know it is…its just hard to admit and ya know it"

"What ever…but what should I do?"

"Tell him…if you don't like him anymore"

"But I do and I don't. I mean he's the best thing that has happened to me in a bf gf relationship…like this"

"Sakura your not making anything understandable"

"Well maybe your not being understandable"

"Sakura!...Sakura, why don't you stay here and tell him in the morning that you were in my moms room because you got upset…again"

"Uh…maybe I will, thanks Sasuke…bye"

----Mikoto----

"Mikoto?"

"…"

No one replied and she heard the bed…moving fast she opened the door a little and saw Jakes dad and Sasuke mom making out.

She ran down the hall and passed Sasukes room and he heard her crying. So he got up and followed her, she went down stairs and then into door that looked like a wall he went in and found her in a corner on the floor crying.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and saw Sasukes eyes full of worry and sadness he then sat next to her and asked her what was wrong and she tolled him and he looked at her with a look of sadness and hatreds, sadness for her and hatred to his mother. So Sasuke hugged her…tightly.

"I have to go tell Jake" Sakura said.

"All right lets go"

----Jake----

"Are you serious…you saw with your eyes?"

"Jake…I have enough stuff goin on…why would I lie now?"

"Im sorry, I jut don't wanna believe it" then Jake hugged her and Sakura felt something…different, she liked it when Jake hugged her but more when Sasuke did.

* * *

Ok…its long…if ya don't review I don't continue P AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWD IN THE PASSED U GET A COOKIE AND CHEESE AND IF U REVIEW NOW U GET A HUG!!!!...random I swear….bye –runs away!- 


	9. Why is this Happining to us!

OK…ill probably have like 5 more chappies before its ova! Im happy its almost Ova BUT VERY sad, cuz like I luv this story more…illl prob make another one like a month afta skool starts….I SOOO DON'T WANNA GO BAK TO SKOOL! The 8th grade teachers are mean! T.T…Also if you were wondering why Sakura cried about Mikoto and Jakes dad havin fun is cuz Sakura thought of her as a mom and Jakes dad…yea and its kinda gross….i mean like Mikoto is like a mom and Jakes dad is like a dad so…yea?

* * *

Recap: 

"Are you serious…you saw with your eyes?"

"Jake…I have enough stuff goin on…why would I lie now?"

"Im sorry, I jut don't wanna believe it" then Jake hugged her and Sakura felt something…different, she liked it when Jake hugged her but more when Sasuke did.

STORY:

Next Day!

----Mikoto----

Mikoto woke up around noon and found herself naked with Jakes dad next to her and was startled by it completely, she then remembered what had happened yesterday!

----FLASHBACK (INTO TIME!)----

Mikoto was having a whiskey and more and more. Jakes dad came around the corner and saw how Mikoto was and saw how she was drunk and well, liked her a little to much (then why is he married?) and thought of her body on his. (EW…perv old man!)

"Hey Mikoto! What's up, want me to walk you to your room?" Rob (THAT'S HIS NAME NOW P!) asked her and she nodded she thought she could trust him but was totally wrong bout that and should've said no.

They got to the room and Rob started to 'help' Mikoto get 'into' her 'nightgown' and then laid her on the bed and you may fill in the rest.

----ENDA FLASHBACK----

She didn't remember it all…like we do, but she remembered most of it and wanted to question…Rob and talk to his wife about what happened. She felt bad for what she had done and wondered if his wife knew or worse, the kids. She quickly got dressed and then tried to leave but Rob put one of those locks that you have to put a number in. (Dunno how he got it in there at night…HAVE NO CLUE….magic!)

So like any smart person would do, she put in random numbers and then put her birthday in and…it worked? Freaky, she thought and was wondering why it was her birthday thingy.

Anyways, she ran out and found everyone down stairs and no one would look at her and Robs wife wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Laura. I need to talk to her about a few things" you know who asked.

Everyone glared at her and then pointed to Laura and her 'husbands' room and she then ran up there and walked in and found her crying really hard. Mikoto knew that she had found out and explained everything to her to make her understand and she was still crying and kicked her out of her room. Mikoto didn't understand why Rob liked her when he had a wife who looked like a model but with a fuller body in all the right places for a guy.

"Now I gatta talk to the kids" Mikoto said to herself.

---The kids--- (While Mikoto is talking to Laura)

"So, what are we going to do today?" Sakura asked tired of the silence in the room.

Jake shrugged, Sasuke shrugged…and so Sakura sighed.

"Well fine then, IM goin to the hot tub and the pool. I need to relax" Sakura said as she headed upstairs with Jake following her.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke yelled as he ran after them.

Sasuke got to their room and got a door to his face and started to bang on the door and they tolled him to get ready and meet them back at their room and so he went and got blue trunks and shorts and sandals.

He went back to the room but on the saw that Rob, Jakes dad, was forcing his mother to do things she didn't want to so Sasuke ran to Sakura and Jakes room and tolled them. They were ganna help but Sakura would go in first and see if it would stop, and then if not they would help.

Sakura went in and he didn't stop and Rob was like a skinny ass guy so like how was Mikoto not able to stop well cause somehow her hands were tied and they were tied to the bed post. So Sakura kicked his ass knocked him unconscious and then carried him out and the police came for him and took him to…JAIL!

Sasuke left and so did Jake they went down stairs, this was a woman's job to Mikoto with what had just happened so they could calm her down.

Laura hugged Mikoto tight as Sakura helped her get untied but she was squirming to much it was kinda hard but eventually she got it done, Mikoto sat up and hugged Sakura and Laura and was crying so hard.

"I am so getting a divorce" Laura said trying to make Mikoto feel better but she just got so scared.

They sat there like that for three hours before Mikoto finally fell asleep and then Laura said she'd stay with her. So Sakura went down stairs in her bikini that had tear marks on it and when she got down is when Sasuke finally realized she was wearing that and blushed.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked sounding hopeful.

"Well, she's doing better then I would be. So she's doing ok, but crying a lot. Lets go to the pool and then get in the hot tub. I kinda wanna forget about it for a little while" Sakura said as she started to walk out back with Jake and Sasuke following her.

When they got outback they saw like a bunch of poparrazi (SP?) and so Sakura called the cops and asked for a guard. Then the poparrazi were gone and then they got in and started to play around then Laura came out and was crying.

"Ms. Laura. What happened, are you ok, is Mikoto ok?" Sakura was worried

Laura then tolled Sakura to follow her and then got to Mikoto's room and found her on the floor, almost dead. Sakura called the cops and ambulance and they were there quick, Laura was asked questions and tolled them what had happened and so she answered them.

---Later that night---

Sakura, Jake, Sasuke and Laura got back and then Laura had to tell them all something.

"Sakura, im sorry. But me and Jake are leaving and…" Laura started and then bit her lip," And you and Jake need to brake up and never see each other again" Laura said looking down sad and then left to pack.

Sakura and Jake walked up to her room now to pack his things. Sasuke stayed down stairs, because he knew it hurt Sakura a lot.

"Sakura…I, Im sorry I don't know why she would do that but –sigh-, im really sorry" Jake said and then gave Sakura a kiss and it was full of passion then he hugged her and took his stuff and left.

Sasuke and Jake said goodbye and then left, Laura said goodbye to Sakura and Sasuke and Sakura a huge hug and felt very guilty.

---The Next Morning---

Sakura and Sasuke were asleep on the couch with the T.V on, the watched 'Shawn of the Dead' before they fell asleep, Sakuras phone then rang and she answered it and it was Jake.

"Hello?" Sakura said, sounding sleepy.

"Sakura, HEY. Its me. I was wondering if you found anything else out.

"No. I wish they would call and tell me" she said with a sigh.

"-sigh- Ok, well. Im really sorry and wish I was there to help you with what your doing my mom said I can call you and e-mail you so that's how we will communicate I guess. Sakura I…miss you a lot tell Sasuke I said hi"

"I miss you to. Tell your mom I said hi and ill tell Sasuke, bye" then Sakura hung up.

Sakura felt something heavy on her chest and looked down and was blinded by raven hair. Her eyebrows twitched and then she hit him on the head but he didn't care he just lied there and wouldn't get up no matter what then she felt something wet and it was…drool. (Ew…I would hit him like rlly hard then)

Sakura twitched more and then screamed in his ear and he finally opened his eyes and couldn't tell what he was laying on and then sat up and figured it out. Sakura got up ran to the bathroom and took a shower and came down half an hour later with a towel on her head and around her body.

Sasuke was happy with the view and was happy she didn't put clothes on and that she sat next to him on the couch. The only thing he hated was that Sakura then put a blanket over her except her head of course. So he took the blanket and threw it and said it was an accident. So, she magically got a new one.

Sakura then went up stairs to get dressed.

---5 minutes later---

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….YOU GOD DAMN PERVS!!!!!!! SASUKE!!!!" Sakura was upset…as you could tell.

Sasuke ran upstairs and found a whole bunch of poparratzi's outside her window. Sasuke closed the curtains, but it didn't help.

"Uh, Sasuke? Can you stand there while I get changed, I don't want TO many perverts looking at me while I change?" Sakura had a huge blush on her face and so did Sasuke, but he nodded and turned around but found a mirror and hoped to see Sakura but he didn't and didn't want to loose her trust so he didn't try no matter how much he wanted to.

"Ok Sasuke im done" Sakura walked up to him, "Thank you" then she gave him a peck on the lips and left.

Sasuke got down stairs and saw Sakura wearing a black tight shirt that says 'Mind your own Buiz BUB!" and a pear of dark jeans and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Ok, we can't go any where today, but we can go to the hospital now! Visiting hours is open now!" Sakura said clapping and jumping up and down.

Sasuke called for a limo and it was there in ten minutes and then they left. While they were on the way there Sasuke wanted to lay on Sakuras chest again, because it was comfy to him. And he got his chance Sakura fell asleep again and so he lied his head down and when they got there he woke her up and they walked in.

They both saw a news paper that's headline was 'New Boyfriend in and Old OUT!" then they read more and found out they were 'going out'. Sakura shivered Sasuke did nothing but jump on the inside.

"Sasuke can you believe this, I mean why would I wanna go out with you. That would be so funny" Sakura said as she fake laughed; fake, I don't know why, "Just kidding, you'd be a good boyfriend-ish."

"Thanks, you cover up good" Sakura smiled at that.

"May I help you?" a girl at the desk said but as she looked up she had hearts in her eyes (for Sasuke), "How may I help you today sir?" she asked again her name tag said Battay.

"Were looking for Uchiha, Mikoto" Sasuke said while Bettay was glairing at Sakura for being with Sasuke, but Sakura didn't care.

She pulled up the name on her computer and took them to her room but Sasuke then said he wanted water so she took him away.

Were ganna stay with Sakura for a while!

"Mikoto-San. Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Sakura asked Mikoto.

"Sa-ku-ra?" Mikoto asked not knowing who it was and Sakura nodded, " Im doing better, how is Laura and Jake and you and Sasuke-Chan?"

"Well. Laura and Jake left. Me and Jake aren't allowed to see each other ever again and were broken up and Sasuke and I are doing good on our own. The maids and everyone else are going to be here in a few days" Sakura tolled her not sounding sad at all.

"Did they leave because of what happened?"

Sakura nodded, "but don't worry. Me and Sasuke are doing fine on our own and now that me and Jake broke up it doesn't bother me" Sakura said trying to sound reassuring.

---Sasuke and Bettay---

"UH, yo lady person. Where are we going?" Sasuke asked knowing they were NOT going to be getting anything to drink.

Then she just stopped and turned around, she unbuttoned her shirt and then took it off and then kissed Sasuke, Sasuke was surprised…kind of. OK, he wasn't but didn't do anything. That's because she gave him a shot of something that's ganna put him to sleep soon and he couldn't move. She then laid him down and undid his pant took off his boxers and then…fainted. (LOL)

---Sakura and Mikoto---

"Where's Sasuke-Chan?"

"He went to get a drink with a nurse."

"Ok"

"_Sasuke where the Hell are you. Your moms in the hospital and your still getting a drink?"_ Sakura thought.

"Um, do you want me to find him?"

Mikoto nodded so Sakura walked out and said she'd be back as soon as possible.

---Half an hour later---

Sakura found Sasuke and Bettay in, what looked like the down stairs boiler room, and started laughing like really hard and then fell on the ground. Sakura then leaned down five minutes after laughing and woke Sasuke up and tolled him zip up his pant and keep them on.

"So what do we do with the tramp?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yea, ask me that question. Whatever you want I guess" Sakura said shrugging her shoulders and then sighing.

Sasuke then got a plan tolled Sakura and then saw her run but chased after her and made her stay where she was and was forced to help.

Bettay woke up an hour later and hear moaning and looked to see where it was coming from and found her man making out with that other girl he was with earlier and then ran crying.

Sakura then tried to stop but Sasuke wouldn't let go of her and she began to punch but then kicked him where the sun won't shine ever again. And walked away proud.

* * *

Ok its longer and ima tired….LATER! plz review –begs-! Next chappie ima dedicate it to everyone that has reviewed! 


	10. thank ya!

OK, as I said ima sayin all my thanks to everyone that has reviewed and now you get a cookie!!!!!!!!!!!AND MILK! Tho…I don't like milk, tho I like it with my cookies and cereal!

THANK YOU…kattylin, Princesssayuri1, anime-naruto-rox-16, Minakui, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, sasusaku74, Flame Hikarashiha, BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, XlOnELy-cHeRrYXbLoSSoMsX, pinky101, BG97, Jen and Bunnie Booo!

Thank you all for reviewin! I thought I wanst ganna get any reviews for this at all but was happy when I did! THANK YA!


	11. jealous? TELETUBBIES! YAY!

OK…well skools starting again soon T.T and ima movin in the middle of the skool year!!

Disclaimer: I…T.T…DON'T OWN NARUTO! –yells quickly and runs away…ashamed-

* * *

Recap: 

Bettay woke up an hour later and hear moaning and looked to see where it was coming from and found her man making out with that other girl he was with earlier and then ran crying.

Sakura then tried to stop but Sasuke wouldn't let go of her and she began to punch but then kicked him where the sun won't shine ever again. And walked away proud.

Story:

----Mikoto's room----

"Hey Sasuke-Chan! Did ya get your water alright?" Sasukes mommy (A/N: HAHAHAHA…mommy, tho I call mine that…still funnay!) asked him and he nodded.

"How are you feeling, after you get out of here do you want to go back to America, I can stay here with Sakura" Sasuke suggested he didn't want his mother to hurt anymore then she has.

"Well…I guess ill go back for a few days and then come back I suppose. Are you sure you two will be alright?"

"Yes we will. But just please get better Mikoto, we both hate to see you like this" Sakura spoke up.

Mikoto nodded and after an hour or so, they got up to leave and her a hug.

----hall way----

"So...when do you want to send her home? You know you'll have to go with her for a the plain ride there and to make sure she'll be ok, right?" Sakura said to Sasuke sounding a little worried.

"Nah, we can hire someone we both trust to go with her. She'll be okay and plus we cant leave you alone, can we?"

"Yea you can! I'm not a little girl! I CAN take care of myself" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest and walking faster as Sasuke followed her with a sigh. Little did they know they were being watched and then Bettay jumped out in front of Sakura pointing at her.

"Hey you bitch! Get away from him, he's my man if you want him youll have to wait for me to die!" Bettay said sounding…possessive, but they just walked by her and she twitched.

"Hey! Did ya hear me or are you deaf?"

"I guess ima deaf" Sakura replied annoyed and still walking away.

"Why you" Bettay said, while raising her fist getting ready to punch Sakura but Sasuke stopped her.

"Its mean to start other fights with people" Sasuke said shaking his finger from side to side.

"Sasuke, don't worry about her, we have other important things to do! And as far as im concerned she can have you" then Sakura turned around and faced Bettay, "Hey you, lady person thing, if you want after you get off you can come over to my house and snuggle with him" Sakura said shrugging.

"Uhh, miss! Wait a second please" Bettay called catching up to her and Sasuke was just standing where he was and his mouth was opened because he couldn't believe his best friend was selling her out to some stranger.

Sakura smirked, and evil smirk (A/N: like a MUHAHAHAHAHA kinda smirk!), "When do you get off ill give you my address and have someone pick you up! Ok?" Sakura said giving her all the information and telling her who would pick her up and then said bye and dragged Sasuke out.

----Sakuras house thingy----

"Hey, what's wrong with you? I got you a 'hot' date and someone you can snuggle with" Sakura said smiling.

"Sakura, don't ya think there's a reason I mostly hang around you and not others?" Sasuke asked looking down.

"Uhh, Sasuke! Seriously, don't worry bout it snuggle a little and then kick her out or keep her in….I don't care what ya do with her!"

"Ok then" Sasuke said smirking and walking towards Sakura with an evil smile hing and then she understood what was ganna happened and ran like hell up the stairs into her room and closed the door she knew Sasuke would be there soon so she went into this little room that had a couch a big TV and a coffee table and went through the door that looked like the wall.

----Sasuke----

"Dameit Sakura, where the hell are you" Sasuke was, obviously, getting annoyed and walked in her room and saw the…wall move? It looked like it shut and then he remembered something.

----FLASHBACK, into time! ----

"_Hey Sasuke! You wanna know a secret?"_

"_Uhh, sure?"_

"_Behind this wall is another room! Mommy said if anything were to happen to run in here and hide! Ya wanna see? Well, I don't care if ya do or don't your ganna see it."_

"_And what if I refuse?"_

_Sakura just pulled him, but he didn't seem to mind, "Behind this 'wall' is a room, but tell no one, not even my parents knew it was here and they bout it, hehe, so, tell anyone and ill rip your ribs out."_

---End of FLASHBACK! ----

Sasuke smirked and walk over to the wall and pushed but it didn't budge a little and got mad. 'cause he could of swore he saw her go into this piece of the wall! Then he moved to the left a little and it moved, but then he saw…nothing it was dark in there. (-.- lol), "SAKURA…I know your in here you might as well come out" Sasuke heard the doorbell and knew it was probably Bettay and then her mumbling, and then felt Sakura hand touch his chest turning him around and out the door and then down stairs.

Sakura answered the door and saw Bettay. Sasuke was about to run away but Sakura grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly to keep him there. "Hi Bettay! How are you?" Sakura asked trying to be friendly with her and Sasuke tried to get her to let go, but it wasn't happening soon.

"Hi Sakura-San, Sasuke-Kun" Bettay said smiling brightly at 'Sasuke-Kun'. Sakura nudged Sasuke and he said, "Hn" in a way that doesn't have words for.

(A/N: I was just sitting in this place for like, 20 mins on writers block…lol)

Sakura led Bettay and Sasuke to Sasukes room, closed the door put wood on it locked the door and did the same to the windows that were around the room and went down stairs to watch T.V.

----Sasuke----

Sasuke was, at the moment, banging on the door and trying to open the window and calling Sakura to get her fat butt back, but as you read, she went down stairs.

"Sas-ke-Kun. I brought you a special gift. Sakura-San said you'd love it" Bettay said turning Sasuke around to face her and as he looked down to avoid her face, he turned beet red…looking like he was about to throw up and then, Bettay kicked the writer person thing out of the room…HEY! This is MY story! Fine be that way…

----Sakura----

Sakura heard Bettay sweet talking to Sasuke but Sakura felt something in her stomach, almost like she was jealous, but then thought, "I MUST BE HUNGRY!"

So, like any other smart person, she went to the kitchen to get something to eat but after the third bite she realized she was jealous and that Sasuke didn't like Bettay and should help him.

Sakura went upstairs with a hammer, so she could get the nails out of the wood. After she got that done she knocked on the door and heard Sasuke calling for Sakura to help him so Sakura, be the loyal friend she was (coughyearightcough), opened the door covering her eyes, not wanting to see what was going on, tolled Bettay she had to leave, because…uhh, they were going to Japan in the morning and he needed his 'beauty' sleep.

So Bettay, after and very colorful fight, left. Sakura, with her hand still covering her eyes, was about to leave when Sasuke pulled her back and kissed her on the lips, Sakura not affected by it just stood there, with her hand STILL covering her eyes.

Then she was pulled into Sasukes bed and lied down, and still covering her eyes with her hand just relaxed and was bout to fall asleep when she felt Sasuke pulling at her shirt. Then she, finally, uncovered her eyes with her hand, but still had them closed, and slapped his hands away from her rolled on her side and was bout to go asleep when she felt Sasuke trying again, and hit him in the face and he just sweat dropped.

"Sakura, come on! Your hogging my bed and your going to sleep with a shirt on" wrong words, Sakura set ur and had a evil glint in her eye, like a muhahahahaha kinda glint, and slapped him across his face and left a print (A/N: Like in Inuyasha when Sango hit Miroku) and laid back down and had no more problems, but Sasuke laid next to her and put his arm around her waist and was about to hit him, but just ignored it and went to sleep.

Sasuke, after knowing Sakura was asleep, turner her to face him and gave her a kiss on her forehead and smirked and had his lips on her forehead the hole night and fell asleep.

----MORNING----

The sun shun through the curtains and into Sakuras eyes. She opened them and found she was lying very close to Sasuke with his lips on her forehead and blushed, a dark blush and was trying t move away but Sasuke was keeping her there.

"Just relax and sleep a little longer please" she heard and felt (A/N: On her forehead) Sasuke say to her in a annoyed way and so she did, and he pulled her closer to him.

----Later that Morning----

"SASUKE…LET ME GO DAMNIT!" Sakura was yelling trying to get the stubborn Uchiha boy to let her go but it didn't work, so…she just sat there waiting for him to get up and move.

"Sakura, shuddup, some of us are trying to sleep still. And NO, im not letting you go, you're a comfty pillow (I luv the word comfty!) so stop moving or ill…bite you" Sasuke said…but Sakura was still moving, cause her show would be on in a litte while, and she was NOT missing the teletubbies…Tinky-Winky was counting to ten today!

"SASUKE, please…ill, ill, sleep in here with you tonight again!" Sakura said hopefully and Sasuke let go, she knew him like the color of her hair! lol

* * *

OK OK…I know its short but….i gatta go do a thingy, at a place…I dunno what! Lol…REVIEW PWZZZ! 


	12. So sadwere friends?

YAY! New chappie! Well thx for the reviews!

* * *

Recap:

"SASUKE…LET ME GO DAMNIT!" Sakura was yelling trying to get the stubborn Uchiha boy to let her go but it didn't work, so…she just sat there waiting for him to get up and move.

"Sakura, shuddup, some of us are trying to sleep still. And NO, im not letting you go, you're a comfty pillow (I luv the word comfty!) so stop moving or ill…bite you" Sasuke said…but Sakura was still moving, cause her show would be on in a litte while, and she was NOT missing the teletubbies…Tinky-Winky was counting to ten today!

"SASUKE, please…ill, ill, sleep in here with you tonight again!" Sakura said hopefully and Sasuke let go, she knew him like the color of her hair!

STORY:

So Sakura got up and ran to the BIG T.V and turned it on…and there was the theme songs for the teletubbies (I like teletubbies…but I don't like Barney…weird!) then Sakura started to sing, "Tinky-Winky, DIPSEY, LALA, POE! " Sasuke just happened to be coming down then and looked at her like she was a crack head and then slowly, very slowly sat next to her on the couch.

Sakura was about to lay down on the couch but saw Sasuke and had a thought…idea…what ever you wanna call it. Then Sakura laid her feet on Sasukes lap and then after like forever got them up to his face. His eyes were close, in till he smelled something…bad? No more like, disgusting! Then opened his eyes and saw…Poe hugging Lala? And realized (finally) that Sakura was wearing her feetsie (ya know the Pj that cover your feet?) Pj.And ran…far…away…upstairs to his room and hid…with the door locked…LOL.

Sakura was laughing sooo hard that she missed her favorite part, when Tinky-Winky was counting to ten! Then she screamed turned off the T.V and ran upstairs to Sasukes room opened the door (yes I know…it WAS locked) and walked up to him and slapped him…hard!

"OWWW….What The Hell was that for?!" a pissed of Sasuke asked while holding his cheek, that had a print of Sakuras hand on it.

Sakura was about to walk out when she was stopped by Sasuke who was waiting for an answer while looking in her eyes and then was about to kiss her when…(P)

---Later that night----

"Uh, Sakura where are you going? My room is this way" Sasuke said while pointing the other way.

"Sasuke you know I cant stay with you tonight, _she's_ here and you two are together now" Sakura said while walking away while Sasuke was debating weather or not to follow her…and he…didn't.

Ok heres what happened while…we…were gone?

---Flashback TIME---

_Sasuke stooped himself when the doorbell rang and they went down and opened it and some girl with brown hair and classes flew at Sasuke._

"_Uhh, excuse me but since this is my house, do you have a problem of telling me who you are?" Sakura asked as Sasuke was trying to pull away, "OH! HI, im Karin" Karin said while holding her hand out for Sakura to shake and Sakura did, cuz she was nice and all._

"_OK, well how did you know where I lived and how do you two know each other?" Sakura asked smirking at the end._

"_Well Sasuke-Kuns mom tolled me! And im Sasuke-Kuns Fiancé now! What, he didn't tell you?" Karin asked while having a smirk on her face._

---ENDA FLASHBAK---

And that's about it…

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke heard Karin yelling for him and debated weather or not to go to her call, but did anyways.

"Yes, _dear_?" Sasuke asked with venom in his voice.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" asked Karin in a sweet voice looking innocent while patting the empty space on the bed.

"No" Sasuke said in a cold voice and then walked out and was heading to Sakuras room when he heard the front door close and looked out a window that he never realized before and saw Sakura dressed weird and just ignored it and went to her bed and fell asleep in a few minutes.

----Sakura----

Sakura was on her way to the bar to have a few rounds of sake.

After about, her 50th round she was getting ready to leave when she wanted more and now it was like1 in the morning.

----Sakura house w/o Sakura----

Sasuke was starting to get worried, he woke up, it was already almost 2:30 and no Sakura the he heard the door and ran down stairs to find Sakura and some, Italian guy with her.

Sasuke kicked him out, while Sakura passed out.

"OMG, she's such a retard! She could've been raped or…RAPED" Sasuke was saying things of how Sakura should be careful and watch what she's doing, it was obvious she was drunk.

----Sakuras room----

Sasuke laid Sakura on her bed and then lay next to her and then Karin came in and woke Sakura up.

"Sasuke-Kun, why are you in bed with this, this…SLUT?!" Karin asked.

"Karin. I am not a slut, and even if I was a slut its better then being a prostitute" Sakura said sticking her tongue out at her and then like passed out again.

Karin was about to punch her when Sasuke spoke up, "Karin, don't you dare" Sasuke said in a cold voice…of course.

Karin then started to cry and say things to Sasuke that a prostitute would say to get a guy in bed with her…I dunno, I just write it!

And then walked out, crying of course. Sasuke then was watching Sakura in till he fell asleep with her in his arms.

----MORNING!----

Sakura woke up with a huge migraine (I know those suck…I get them a lot T.T not fun!) and was trying to get up so she could get aspirin for her head but Sasuke was holding her down then 5 minutes later her woke up with Sakura and looked at her and saw her face, and let her go.

She then ran to the bathroom and threw up an got her aspirin. Sasuke then went in and started to rub her back while not breathing after then Sakura kicked him out while not even looking at him or saying, just pushed him out and locked the door. Sasuke heard water running and then left to his room.

----Sasukes room----

Sasuke walked into his room with his eyes closed and didn't realize Karin asleep on his bed, Sasuke laid on his bed with his eyes still closed and then fell asleep again.

About 5-10 minutes later Karin woke up next to Sasuke with her in his arms. (OMG…cheater..lol) And then Sasuke woke up and realized Karin was in his arms and released her really fastly. He started to ask how she got there.

"Sasuke-Kun. I fell asleep in here while you were with Sakura, you came in here and fell asleep with me. Which means you like me, so do ya wanna make out?" Karin asked in a slutty voice, no wait, prostitutey (I made 2 words up…I think?).

----Sakura----

Sakura heard Karin moaning out Sasukes name and thought, ewwww what a prostitute, and, I guess Sasuke loves her a lot…or he doesn't like me, and then she started to cry silently.

----Sasuke and Karin----

"Sasuke-KUN!" Karin kept moaning, she was moaning cuz her and Sasuke were…DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

* * *

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…HA…CLIFFY! U must review to know what they were doing, heck I dunno wha they were doing…yet?Anyways PLLLLZZZZZZZZZZ review…who eva reviews get a…uhh…a…ummm….a pie! Or cake or cookie….OR ALL OF EM!!!!! 

It is not my fault itf you are allergic or don't like pie, you cannot sue Donna if the pie, cookie or cake hurt you, thank you…..if ur reading this…u have good eyes )thx!


	13. i luv u to!

OK. know I put it up so quickly….I guess its cuz skool has started and I wont be on as much T.T. READ AND REAVIEW!

* * *

RECAP: 

----Sakura----

Sakura heard Karin moaning out Sasukes name and thought, ewwww what a prostitute, and, I guess Sasuke loves her a lot…or he doesn't like me, and then she started to cry silently.

----Sasuke and Karin----

"Sasuke-KUN!" Karin kept moaning, she was moaning cuz her and Sasuke were…

Story:

---Later that day---- (P muhahahahahaha…ill put wha happened in it later)

Sakura was packing her things to go because she wanted to go back to school and home, she called Mikoto to tell her Sasuke was going to still live with them and not her. Sakura was about to walk out side when Sasuke was coming down the stairs with Karin holding onto his arm and him trying to pull away.

"Sakura! You cant just leave me here…alone…with her!" Sasuke said trying to convince her to stay but she just ignored him.

"Sasuke-Kun, what do you mean alone with me? Don't you want to be alone with me? In bed…everyday?" Karin said hoping to get Sasuke to change his mind (how lame).

"Well. I need to go back to school to forget…everything that has been going on with me. I still cry at night about my parents so, now you and Karin can stay by yourself. In bed, everyday…alone" Sakura said with a fake and walked out to the limo and put her bags in the back with the help of…Fred. Her trusty driver.

Sasuke watched her walk away and then the car drive away looking sad.

---Japan---

Sakura just got off the plane and saw Hinata, Ten-Ten and…Ino?

"Uh...Hey Sakura" Ino said.

"HI" Ten-ten said.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Hinata said sounding…sad for Sakura.

"Oh. Hey guys! Ino!" Sakura said with a huge smile on her face glad to see friendly faces.

"Um. Sakura, im sorry we got into a fight. I mean you and Sasuke have been friends for sooo long I guess I just got jealous at you because you were going to able to spend a lot of time with him now" Ino said hoping to be Sakuras friend again.

"UHH. So that's why you were mad at me. God, I thought I like…I dunno what I thought. But…OK" Sakura said while her and Ino hugged each other.

---LUNCH---

Sakura, Ten-ten, Hinata and Ino were at lunch at the Krusty Krab (I like spongebob. I get good ideas from there ;-) ) and Sakura got a hamburger with a strawberry shake, Ino got a hamburger with a vanilla shake, Hinata got a hamburger with a ice tea and Ten-ten got a hamburger with a soda.

"So, where's Sasuke?" Ino asked starting a conversation.

"OH, he's still in Europe. He didn't want to come back yet…soo I left him" Sakura said.

"Sakura your lying to us. What really happened?"

"Well…"

---Flashback--- (see I tolled ya I tell ya)

Sakura was walking up the stairs to see what Karin was moaning about, as she came to the door she slowly put her hand on the door and slowly turned the knob.

What she saw was sooo disturbing, she had her eyes wide like 0.0 wide, Sasuke was groping Karin's breast's (ewwww, its like Disturbia) and was enjoying it, then Sakura walked out calmly then ran to their room, the didn't realize she was there until they heard her running.

---ENDA FLASHBACK---

Everyone had their moths open so wide, a bug flew into Ten-tens, and she swallowed it by accident.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SEARIOUS?!?!" Ten-ten, being the good friend she was, yelled, loud…really loud Sakura nodded and Ten-ten pulled out her phone, and called Neji and tolled him and Neji said he'd talk to Sasuke.

Ino and Hinata were rubbing her back in a sorrow way.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTERD?!" Ino yelled, really loud.

"He's still in Europe, why?"

"Well lets all go pay a visit to him and get you a boyfriend, we could call Sai, he cute, mean but cute" Ino said while smiling brightly.

"O…k? But I don't have Sai's number."

"Ten-tens got it, because I asked her to get it for me and she's always trying to give it to me and I turn it down and say later" Ino said shrugging.

"Ummm, OK!" Sakura said with a BIG sweat drop.

----Europe----

"Sasuke-Kun, why are you kicking me out? I thought…you….you loved me" Bettay said crying hard trying to make him change his mind.

"OK, stop crying it doesn't work, and plus and I don't love you I love Sakura….NOW OUT!" Sasuke said in a cold voice as she was crying.

"But…" Bettay was interrupted,"OUT!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

"What am I suppose to tell Sakura?! She left and I don't know what I did wrong."

----AMERICA----

"Hey Sai, its Sakura" Sakura said into the phone.

"Uh, hey Ugly, what do you want?"

"I need a favor."

"Umm, what is it?"

"I need you to come with me and Ino and Ten-ten and Neji and Shikamaru to Europe and act like my boyfriend. Please?"

"Uh, sure I guess"

"What, no why?"

"OK. Why?"

"Ill tell ya later, do you wanna meet somewhere and then well all talk and tell you?"

"Yea I guess"

"How about the mall at seven?"

"Yea, sure ill see you guys then"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! LUV YA…bye"

"bye"

Then they both hung up and Sakura tolled them everything that he said on the phone. And then the girls went to Sakuras house and the boys went Nejis.

----Sai----

"I wonder why she picked me?" Sai kept asking himself and blushing.

----Mall----

Sai was in Spencers (my fav store, and hot topic!) looking at a Avenged Sevenfold tee, wondering if he should get it or not, (fav band) then he saw Sakura out of the corner of his eye walking towards him.

"Hey Ugly."

"Sai when we get to Europe you cant call me that, ok so, why are you in here, its like a porn store."

"Its not all a porn store, there's shirts, book bags, and buncha other things to."

"Yea im sure"

"OK so lets go get something to eat and then come back here and then go to hot topic"

"OK"

After like half an hour Sakura finished and didn't cry this time only one tear but hey…that's ok…it was just one.

"Did he really do all that" Sai asked looking worried and sad.

"Yup, so now you know. Will you still help me?" Sakura sounded like she was pleading but Sai didn't care he was still ganna help so he nodded and Sakura jumped up and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Um, yea, you didn't have to do that"

"I know I wanted to" Sakura said and saw Sai blush a deep shade of red.

As they walked towards Spencer's again they got looks, not strange looks, like 'aww there's sooo cute together looks' but guys every now and then would glare at Sai and same thing with Sakura, but it was girls.

"Ok do you want anything?"

"Naw, I don't shop at PORN stores, tho I love this, but I don't want it." Sakura replied in the nicest way she could.

"OK, well im getting this, are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Ok then, now off to hot topic!"

As they walked in Sakura saw a shirt she liked, and it had a penguin on it and heart behind it and another that said hearts are meant to be broken.

Sai saw that Sakura liked it and got her both in her size and she looked at him confused and he just smirked and got him teal hair die (I got purple and it was called virgin purple) and walked out after paying.

After they got Sai gave her a bag that had the shirts and kept on walking and walk into game store and got guild wars fractions (I have it, and it's awesome) and walked out.

"Where do you want to go?" Sai asked Sakura nicely.

"Umm…Victoria Secrets?"

"EH!? Ok whatever I ain't going in tho" he said stern.

"Fine ill ask someone else."

And Sakura walked up to a random guy and asked him and he agreed and they walked in and Sai had his mouth wide open in surprise.

So he went into a different store. And after like 20 minutes he finally stepped out and saw Sakura still in her store with the guy and they were laughing and then he was smirking but still laughing and put his arm around Sakura.

Sakura stopped laughing and said something to him and then he removed his arm but a few seconds later put it back around. Sai was about to let her deal with it again but saw a pocket in knife in his back pocket.

"Sakura, Sasukes mom called and said she needed to talk to you" Sai said lazily as he

started to walk away with Sakura soon behind him and holding on to his arm tightly as they left that guy person thing.

"Thank you so much Sai!"

"Yea, whatever, I would have let you deal with him again but he had a pocket knife, and I am NOT being held responsible if something happened to you."

"Oh…" Sakura said and let goad of his arm and walked a little bit behind him.

"Sakura, I was kidding. If I didn't want you around anymore I wouldn't have done anything" Sai said and felt her holding his arm again and smirked.

---Europe---

Sasuke was debating weather or not to call Sakura and ask her what was wrong.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialed her number, and it rang until…

"Hello?" Sasuke heard a guy voice.

"Sai?"

"yes?"

"Where's Sakura?"

"Next to me. Why?"

"Let me talk to her!"

"Why?"

Sasuke heard laughing in the back ground and looked mad.

"Dude you don't own her and her not in a relationship, let me fucking talk to her!" Sasuke was now screaming.

"Actually…" Sai was interrupted by Sakura, "DON'T TELL HIM!"

"Don't tell me what!?"

"That were going out….OW, that hurt" Sakura obviously hit him.

"You…are?" Sasuke kinda whispered.

"Yup, why. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. When can I go home?"

"Well Sakuras sending a few people for you and then you'll come home, they'll be there tomorrow. Well gatta go bye!" Then Sai hung up.

Sasuke just stared at his phone in disbelief.

----Sakura and Sai----

"Why the heck did you tell him?!" Sakura was yelling at him and punching him.

"'Cause he was on the phone and it was the perfect time he might now be planning something to get you back or not, now how long will we go out?"

"Until he wants me, and we were never together, lets go get on the plane, everyone said they couldnt come, well go to your house and then mine" Sakura said leaving Sai behind.

---Sai's house---

His house was just an apartment with 5 rooms. The kitchen, the living room, bathroom and 2 bedrooms.

Sai's room had a full size bed with black sheets and a few chairs and a bookshelf and dressers. Sai grabbed a bag from his small closet and put cloths in there, Sakura blushed when she saw his boxers and then they left.

---Sakuras house---

Sakura ran upstairs so Sai wouldn't see her pull out her bras and panties but Sai was moving just as fast as her and knew what she was doing and beat her to her room. (They use to be best friends, so Sai was over Sakuras a lot.)

Sakura got a small bag out of her closet and out close in and Sai watched her blush as she pulled out her bra and panties. Then they got into the car again and headed to the airport.

* * *

OK…that's alll….PLZZZZ review……ill have new chappie up in a lil while!!!!!!!! 


	14. I know what you're up to!

OK, like I was working on this I got ¾ of the way down then my comp shut down…T.T

So I got mad and did something else but now im workin on it so…YAY! Lol here ya!

* * *

Recap: 

Sakura ran upstairs so Sai wouldn't see her pull out her bras and panties but Sai was moving just as fast as her and knew what she was doing and beat her to her room.

Sakura got a small bag out of her closet and out close in and Sai watched her blush as she pulled out her bra and panties. Then they got into the car again and headed to the airport.

Story:

They got out of the plain and went to Sakura's house in EUROPE! And when they went inside they saw Sasuke sulking on the couch with ice cream in his hands and in his mouth half asleep and watching 'Scary Movie 4' (That's funnay shizzles XP) and looked, was that what they thought….scared? Yes Uchiha Sasuke was scared of the movie.

"Sasuke, we came here for a little vacation so were ganna be here for a little while, hope you don't mind" Sakura said sweetly and Sasuke jumped.

"No, I don't mind at all, so how long have you guys been going out for, since Sakura left? Or when you and your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"Haha thee Uchiha Sasuke jumped, that was funnay! I'd pay to see that again" Sai said being so un-Sai like.

"Sai, are you ok? –Silence- OK! Well anyways were going up to my room, what do you want for dinner?" Sakura asked both of them and they said cheeseburgers! (OMG…I asked my friends what she would want to eat if she was a guy with no emotions and a ass and she said that….sooo that's why its cheeseburgers…LOL)

Then Sakura went upstairs and put her things in her room and then went down stairs while Sasuke and Sai wee 'talking nicely' to each other while Sakura was going to cook food for them with a smirk plastered on her face.

Then the kitchen door opened up and in came Sasuke looking so happy and what not….then Sakura thought Sai had tolled him what was going on and so she looked like nothing had happened and ignored it.

"So how are you going to cook them? And I know what's going on. So cut the crap woman" Sasuke asked/said.

"Well or your information I was thinking of cooking them on the grill. And what the hell is going on if you know Mr. know every thing?" Sakura asked with a lot of attitude in her voice.

"Well it's obvious your trying to make me jealous isn't it? And make sure I have extra cheese" Sasuke replied.

"What kinda American or Swiss? And I don't have a reason to make you jealous."

"Well, I know you think im amazingly hot! And you got mad at me and now since you have a 'boyfriend' cant apologize, now can I? Uhh, American."

"I don't know how you were going to say sorry and now I don't want to."

"OK, yea im sure. Well im going to the _bed_room so bye."

Sakura just kept on working on the food panicking that Sasuke might actually find out or if Sai told him, if he did he'd be dead to her sooner then later.

"SAI! Get your lazy ass in here damn it!" Sakura like yelled really loud out the door.

"What…..OMG!" Sai yelled coming in and…..

* * *

OK OK! I know its like REALLLY! Short but I got a new chappie up…I feel bad its sooo short but anyways im workin on a oneshot for Halloween for Sasuke and Sakura or Garra and Sakura, who should I do it for…lemme know! PLZZZ and plz review! . it will make the world a betta place lol! 


	15. omg, u hoe!

EH! Yea…im updating quicker…I guess its cuz im moving soon –tear- and I wanna finish or get as many chappies up as I can before moving time! Yea…review plz!

* * *

Recap: 

Sakura just kept on working on the food panicking that Sasuke might actually find out or if Sai told him, if he did he'd be dead to her sooner then later.

"SAI! Get your lazy ass in here damn it!" Sakura like yelled really loud out the door.

"What…..OMG!" Sai yelled coming in and…..

Story:

What Sai saw would scare us all, Sakura was being pulled into a forceful kiss by Sasuke, who was trying to force his tongue into her mouth and down her throat.

Sai just stood there for a minute surprised and then realized that he had to help her and he secretly wanted them to stop kissing.

"SASUKE! Get your fucking tongue out of my girlfriends mouth, damn it!" Sai yelled at him and Sasuke was shocked so he backed away and just walked out with a huge blush on his face.

Sai turned to Sakura to see she had a blush on her face to so he was sad on the inside but on the out who the hell could tell? "Sakura he's gone you can stop your blushing you look like a ripe tomato or like Hinata when she's talking to Naruto" then Sai walked out looking depressed but Sakura was to caught up in her 'dream' of Sasuke to notice.

Sakura finally three minutes later she was out of her lil 'dream' and realized that she might have hurt Sai's feelings and felt a little bad so went to talk to him. But her feet took her to Sasukes room and found him looking at a picture of her so she knocked on the door and he turned around with a little blush again and put the picture away.

"Sasuke, we need to talk about you and me and me and Sai…. ok?"

"Yea, sure. Whatever…" Sasuke said looking a little flushed and mad.

"Ok, well as you know. I like you, A LOT actually and I wanted to make you jealous, yes but I didn't want to hurt someone else in the process and I think I hurt Sai and you, but Sai more. And I really need to apologize to him before we, if you want, can be a couple" Sakura said looking down.

Sasuke got off the bed and started to walk to towards Sakura but headed for the door and Sakura just stared at the ground thinking he was going to leave then she heard the door slam and was bout to turn around when she was slammed into a wall, then turned around.

"Sasuke, don't you understand?"

"Of course I do, it's just I NEED this Sakura like, I need you. Please?"

Sakura nodded and Sasuke slammed his lips on her and forced his tongue in her mouth for the second time that day and let his hands roam her body, while Sasuke heard her moan every now and then when he touched her. Sakura had silent tears in her eyes bt Sasuke didn't realize and thought it was, well not tears.

"Sasuke, please I don't think I can, do it" Sakura was trying to get him to understand.

"Sakura it will be ok! I promise, just stop complaining" Sasuke said threw gritted teeth, while rubbing their hips together with him getting harder by the second while Sakura was whimpering.

"Sasuke, please!" Sakura was now basically yelling.

"…"

"SAI!" Sakura yelled and Sai came in.

"Sasuke get off her damn it!" Sai yelled throwing Sasuke off Sakura and then grabbing her and taking her out of the room.

"Sakura! Don't leave me damn it you said it was ok!" Sasuke was yelling while wincing from the pain of being thrown off 'his' woman.

-Sai's room-

"Sakura, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Sai was so concerned he didn't realize that he actually sounded and looked it to.

"Sai, im sorry, im so sorry!" Sakura yelled after he asked.

"Sakura its ok, as long as your ok its fine, I know he forced you to! I saw it. I know how you felt" Sai said looking the other way.

"Sai…what happened? Can you tell me?"

"Lay down Sakura and ill tell you tomorrow…ok?" Sai asked with a true smile.

"Um, ok. Will you, uhh, stay here with me, like sleep in here. Please?" Sai nodded and sat on the couch that was in there but Sakura forced him to lay next to her and he eventually was relaxed.

* * *

Ok! I KNOW, really short again but ummm, yea I havnt updated in a while and I SWEAR next chappie will have Sasuke and Sakura moment AND longer, like the other ones.! And like Sunday was the worst day of my life! Kid from skool came over and it was scary! I LUV YALL!….REVIEW!!!!! eh?  



	16. IDEAS PLZ!

Ok this ISNT a chappie im just on writers block so please give me some ideas!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know wha to put ummm….XD lol

Should Sakura be with Sai or Sasuke?

Should Sakura 'cheat' on Sai?

How much longer do u want it?

and lastly…give me some ideas plz!


	17. Were through

OK OK…I know…..I suck at updating things now….but yea….here ya go and thx to the pplz who helped give me ideas!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO :D

* * *

Reap: 

"Sai…what happened? Can you tell me?"

"Lay down Sakura and ill tell you tomorrow…ok?" Sai asked with a true smile.

"Um, ok. Will you, uhh, stay here with me, like sleep in here. Please?" Sai nodded and sat on the couch that was in there but Sakura forced him to lay next to her and he eventually was relaxed.

CHAPPIE:

The next morning Sasuke was in the kitchen making breakfast when he hears Sai coming down the stairs, how he knows its Sai, because he just does. Sasuke being as nice as he felt that morning, put eggs and bacon and toast and chocolate waffles on a plate and set it on the table for Sai, then made one for Sakura, then him.

An hour later Sakura came down the stairs and realized no one was home so she looked in the fridge for breakfast and saw the breakfast Sasuke made for her and saw a note sayin, "Me and Sai went to store, be back around 1" she knew it was from Sasuke because it was his hand writing.

Sakura called a close friend who lived near her named Serge (doesn't that sound like a dogs name?) and he came over.

"OMG, Sakura its been so long! How's your family?" Serge asked while giving Sakura a hug, Serge was a older brother to Sakura, she knew him since her parents had bought the house.

"You didn't hear?" Sakura hugged him back while wondering why he didn't know about her parent's death.

"Hear what?" he looked curious and confused at the same time.

"That my parents were killed by a guy we can't figure out whom though. We hope to know in a few weeks or months."

"How did they die, do you know?"

"Car crash, forced by someone we figured out, the guy who hit them called and then when they got there he wasn't there"

"Oh…im…really sorry…how are you doing?"

"UM, I guess im doing better then I was at first! But I think I might know who did its just…I don't know his name or anything about him."

"Then how do you know?"

"I…I had a dream and I swear it was the same place my parents were killed and it was the time! Is just…when I tried to see the guys face it was kind of a blur but, it looked so familiar! You know wha I mean?"

"I think so, but why are you out here…alone? Why didn't you bring someone?"

"OH! I did, my friends Sasuke and Sai! They went out for a little while so they'll be back any minute…would you like something to drink?"

"Yea, a soda, or lemonade or anything will do."

As Sakura walked into the in the kitchen Sasuke and Sai were back and had like 10 bags each. They saw Serge sitting on the couch and looked at him like he didn't belong here. Then Serge noticed them.

"OH, hi you must be Sasuke and Sai. Pleasure to meet you" Serge said giving them a warm smile.

"Uh, yea…and you are?" Sasuke asked looking at him like a was a loon.

"OH, excuse me, im Serge, Sakuras long time friend; I've known her since her parents bought this house."

"Oh, well hi! May you please help us with these bags?" Sai said.

As they walked in the kitchen Sakura was pouring two glasses of freshly made lemonade and then saw Sasuke and Sai and got two other glasses and poured them a glass, Sakura had forgotten everything that had happened last night, and went into the living room with the glasses as they followed.

"So Sakura, what have you been doing for the last three years is it?" Serge said.

"Well, I work with my friend, you remember Ino right? Yea well her Family owns a flower shop so I help there or work at the hospital! What about you?"

-3 hrs later-

"Well it was nice to see you again Sakura and meet some of your friends" Serge said while giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug and waving bye to Sai and Sasuke.

"WELL now that he's gone you wanna go hang at the bar? Please Sakura!" Sai asked.

"Yea that sounds good really nice, a good strong mud slide will do me good, lets go" Sakura said while gabbing her purse and money, lots of money and heading to her cars, and only got in one of them, witch happened to be a Lamborghini, dark purple with a black heart tilted on the side.

-15 mins later-

As they got into the bar Sakura saw the guy she saw from her dream and froze still while Sai and Sasuke looked at her and then…she went to the bar a got a mudslide and t Sasuke went to the bathroom on the floor and Sai stayed since she wanted to talk to him.

"Sai you know how we were 'pretending' to date, and the it turned real?"

"Yea?"

"Well, I think we should break up I think I know someone way better for you then me and she really liked you, and I like Sasuke a lot so can we like, just be close friends?"

"Yea, that's fine"

"Really? OH thank you Sai, I love you…as a friend" Sakura said after hugging him and drinking her drink went to the dance floor and started to dance (big surprise :D) and then started to talk to this really hot guy! Then they exchanged numbers. (its in Sai's view if you didn't know)

Sasuke came out of the bathroom and over to the table Sai was at and Sai told him, him and Sakura were through and he could ask her out, and just as Sasuke was getting ready to go dance with her, he saw her kissing the really hot guy, and froze.

* * *

OK, short, but I did take advice and next chappie I swear they will be together and have lil babies named panda doodle….hehe got panda doodle from my friend, kidding bout babies part tho, so yea….review or I wont update XP HAhaHAha…..HAPPY NEW YR!!!!! 


	18. Were togather forever

OH YEA! Updating quicker cuz moving next month and I wanna try and finish this before that happens!!!! Yea I luv u!!!! Lol

* * *

Recap: 

Sasuke came out of the bathroom and over to the table Sai was at and Sai told him, him and Sakura were through and he could ask her out, and just as Sasuke was getting ready to go dance with her, he saw her kissing the really hot guy, and froze.

Chappie:

As Sasuke and Sai watched Sakura kiss this hot guy (kinda scary they think he's hot O.-) Sasuke started to get mad and sad at the same time.

-Sakura and hot guy-

As Sakura and the guy pulled apart so they could take a deep breathe in. She realized that she came here to drink and forget about her problems not to make out with a really hot smexy ass guy.

"Ok, well, Im going to hang with my friends and get another drink! I'll call you sometime…uh, what was your name?"

"Ian and you are?"

"Sakura! Later."

"LATER" Ian said waving at get.

As Sakura walked over to the bar to get another drink but something a lot stronger, Sasuke got up and walked behind her and put his hands around her waist and his head on her shoulder and started to follow her. (o.o looks very wrong if u imagine it)

"Whiskey, double please and a double rusty nail" Sakura yelled at the guy who was working at the bar.

In two minutes she got her drinks with Sasuke still attached to her as they walked over to the table. As soon as they sat down Sakura took both the shots and drank them and then laid her head on the table. Then a guy who looked familiar to Sasuke walked over and looked at Sakura and tapped her shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want? Cant you see im laying down?" Sakura yelled at the random person.

"Sakura-Chan, how can you say that to me? And I thought we use to be besties?"

Sakura sat up and looked at the girl who poked her and looked at her closer and then.

"OMFG!!! What's up? How's _he_ doing?"

"He's doing better, he is almost over the fact you ha to leave him. So who is this hot guy and that sexy one?"

"Well Kami, this is Sasuke and Sai. Their from America to. So pick wisely."

"Well Sasuke do want to dance with me and Sakura?"

"Excuse me, when did I say I would dance?"

"Ok, I'll dance" Sasuke said and dragged Sakura to the dance floor looking at Sai for help and he started to laugh, really hard, he even fell out of his seat.

When they got on the dance floor Sasuke had Sakura and Kami on each side of him and Sakura just stood there when Ian came over and started to talk to her and then she started to dance with him moving inch by inch away form Sasuke and Kami and Sasuke was getting mad so her pushed him self against Sakura and she got pushed into Ian who's face was redder then a tomato.

You know why? No you don't so im going to tell you. When Ian went to catch her he got a hand full of breast and Sasuke got even more mad so he and Ian started to push up on Sakura and poor Sakura was going to be a size 'a' instead of 'c' when she left the bar tonight.

Kami saw this and thought it would be a good time to and talk to Sai instead of helping her old friend. Sakura saw her walking away and wondered why no one would help her.

"Hey Sai, so what you doing?" Kami asked him.

"Wha does it look like im doing?"

"Sitting being bored. Why don't you come and dance with me, Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well you're going to or Im going to have to drag your chair over to the dance floor and get a gay fat guy to give you a lap dance."

"Let's go to the dance floor."

Kami was thinking he was hot and wanted to see his moves, if he has any that it.

Back to Sakura, Sasuke and Ian, as Sakura tired to get away every chance she got Sasuke and Ian would push harder to keep her in place. (Sounds like a threesome) finally Sakura got tired of it and kneed Sasuke in groin and Ian in the stomach. And Sakura walked off the dance floor bought three bottles of whiskey and walked home.

Sasuke and Ian looked in pain but Sasuke more so and Ian less so and so they talked about Sakura and how they met her (so funny Ian just met her) and why they liked. Then they thought they should go apologize and left to go to her house. And forgot about poor lil Sai and Kami who were dancing.

-Sakura at home-

As Sakura walked in and then into the kitchen she got a bag of peas out of the freezer and then put it on her poor chest. Then got a large cup, not a shot glass, and then poured one of the bottles in and what was left in she drank out of it then grabbed the other two, ice cream, spoon and went into living room to watch Blades of Glory.

With ten minutes of the movie left Sasuke and Ian walked in with chocolate and a shirt that say 'we sorry, we love yooh' (cheesy) and told her they were sorry and gave her a hug, a little to tight tho and she got hurt. Ian said he would keep in touch and left to go home so his mom doesn't get worried which made Sakura think of her parents. Then Sasuke and Sakura were left alone and she un-paused the movie and started to finish watching it when Sasuke took a bite of the ice cream right before she did and she got mad so she hit him with a pillow then they ended up getting into a huge pillow fight and fell asleep.

-Sai and Kami-

Sai was at Kami's apartment and fell asleep on her couch with her on top of him as they were watching 'Little Man'.

-Sasuke and Sakura next morning-

Sasuke woke up first because Sakura was shivering and her hair was in his face tickling his nose. He pulled a blanket on them and then put his arm around her waist and then Sakura started to stir from her sleep and found the position they were in, Sasuke under her and she is on top of him with her nose in his chest shivering, oh and his hand around her waist.

-Later that day-

Sai came home around two in the after noon and found Sasuke and Sakura making out on the couch and Sai coughed to let them know her was there.

"So you guys worked out your problems?" Sai asked and they nodded, "So now you guys are to gather again?" another nod, "Is Sasuke gay?" Sakura nodded then ran to get ready for what was left of the day.

* * *

Ok, unless you guys want another chappie I am done, and I wont put any new storie up until the end of the semester unless were already moving…ok…plzzzz tell me wha you guys thought….I LUV YOOH ALLZ:DDDD 


End file.
